Sanguine, My Brother
by Dolium-Praedonum
Summary: Two men from different factions of the Dark Brotherhood are hurled forward in time by a Necromancers mistake, into a world fraught with war and held hostage by dragons. Will they survive the quest? NaruSasuNaru, Skyrim Crossover.
1. Intro: Sir Slaughter

A Naruto/Skyrim crossover, because I'm into that. We start in the Oblivion-era Imperial District and by the end of the first real chapter we end up in up to date Skyrim.

I really wanted to put off posting this till I had the whole thing done, but after putting this aside for almost a full year to pursue other fanfictions, I've decided I might as well post what I have. Maybe that will inspire me to keep it up. The story, start to finish, is completed in my head I just have to allow my inner perfectionist to pick through it.

Well, enjoy. Don't take it too seriously.

* * *

Part 1, Sasuke

Time: 3E 01, Second Seed

Dark eyes stared up at him from the reflective steel, betraying no emotion.

He examined the strong, wan jawline and the straight nose. His was not an odious face. No terrible scars, clear of warpaint but still, it held a dignified bravery.

Sasuke exhaled onto the helmet resting on his knees, fogging that unwavering gaze. Stomach tight with anticipation, he placed the helmet on the bed beside him and stood to don his uniform. Polishing out the blood had taken the better part of the morning, but he had risen early to prepare. He slid the chainmail cuirass over himself: the familiar weight on his broad shoulders eased his anxieties for a fleeting moment.

He knelt to attach his greaves. When he straightened, a figure in the doorway caught his attention through the tall oak mirror before him.

"You look ready."

Sasuke turned to address his brother. Leaning slightly against the frame, Itachi eyed him with an air of approval.

"Ready or no, theres not much of a choice anymore."

"You could still bow out. Seeing who your opponent is, no one would be that surprised. In fact I think they managed to capture several Minotaurs for him to battle, just in case you don't make it."

Sasuke began tightening his arm guards, attempting to keep his tone nonchalant. "No. Forfeit was never truly an option."

The older man smiled, wrinkling his eyes, "So serious! The Gray Prince will be quaking in his raiment." He teased. "Here, let me help you."

Sasuke bit his cheek in irritation as his brother easily took his arm and began working the strap. Moodily he prodded his brothers patience. "You're unduly calm for someone who might never see his little brother again, Itachi."

Itachi let out a slow breath, the casual demeanor seeming to slip from his face. He finished his brother's arm guard before answering.

"I know, Sasuke. But you and I have never had the luxury of being oblivious to the reality of this world. I watched you grow up Sasuke, I knew we would come to this. What's worse, I know that its only a matter of time before you end up in even more danger.

"Losing you to the Nine has always been my greatest fear, but someday," He affectionately poked his brothers forehead with one finger, "We all have to face our fears."

Sasuke lowered his gaze to the floor, determined to keep the emotion in his chest from showing on his face.

Knowing he couldn't delay any further, Itachi broke the silence. "When you die, brother, it will be a death of honor. Our parents had no doubt, and after watching you fight, neither do I. Go and win."

With a single nod, Sasuke tucked the helmet beneath his left arm and left his brother for the morning air, heading west on the cobblestone streets. The sun had barely broken, beams of light shooting through the purple clouds and hiding the two setting moons of Nirn. It was just past nine, yet he knew the arena would be full like never before.

'_It will be the fight of the century_!' Owyn had declared. Sasuke closed his eyes, abashed at the memory. When he had first began battling for the blue team, Owyn had despised him.

Owyn had been quite sure his combatants name was 'Maggot', up until Sasuke had advanced from Pitdog to Myrmidon before the end of a month. Sasuke was not inclined to accept any praise from such a fickle blood-fiend.

As it happened, Owyn's bloodlust was unmatched in the Imperial City. Save only for Miss Falanu Hlaalu, whose sexual deviances earned her deportation from Morrowind and its respective graveyards. Sasuke was often uneasy in passing her, and comparatively untroubled by Owyn.

While he walked through the Market District, many of the shopkeepers stood in their doorways to observe him in his passing. Two merchants were so bold as to openly whisper to each other, and Sasuke was paying them an annoyed glance just as he saw the blacksmith of Slash N Smash push past them and run to meet him. The large Orc clapped him firmly on the shoulder.

"Ah! Look at the last Uchiha, on his way to meet his doom. You look sharp, son!" He boomed with a hearty laugh.

Sasuke didn't bat an eyelash at the crass familiarity with which Urbul spoke, but felt himself bristle in annoyance anyway. He knew what he was about to face; he needed no reminding.

"Ah, but you know where you're headed son, I supposed you don't need an old man's reminder. But I must say, you hardly look it. Same as every day we seen you pass. If it helps ya to know, I've got good money riding on his.

Pleasantly surprised as always by Urbul, Sasuke raised his eyebrows and quipped good-humoredly, "I can't say I hope you see that gold again."

"You'd better!" The large man thundered. "I bet two hundred gold on you lad!"

The younger man was instantly surprised, but Urbul only laughed deeply. "Dont let the Grey Prince get you off your guard that easy, or I wont be seein' that gold again!"

"I doubt the Grey Prince is going to tell me he bet against his own kind."

Urbul shrugged his beefy shoulders. "Only a half Orc, so they say."

Sasuke smirked. "And half what else?"

"Whatever he is, you'll never find out standing here talkin' to this old cod. Go win me back that hard earned gold, and throw in some extra winnings for the misses!"

"You're not half as hopeful as I am, Urbul."

The aged Orc smiled, "Till we meet again, Sasuke. Nine Divines hold you."

Sasuke nodded in return, turning from his companion.

* * *

When Sasuke arrived at the Arena, Owyn was waiting for him at the gates beside an enormous gathering of spectators waiting to gain entry.

"Heh-hey! The prodigy Uchiha himself, come to win the day."

Sasuke ignored the sycophantic greeting and strode toward the doors to the fighters barracks.

"You look as stone as steel, my young friend," Oywn continued. Sasuke's stomach twisted. "Ready for your big day?"

Sasuke only nodded.

"This is a BIG day. Be prepared for them to really milk it. The introduction is gonna be longer than anything you've heard so far. While you're waiting in there, prep yourself. I know you're strongest with your bow, but you're not bad with that longsword either and you're not gonna be able to outlast this guy with arrows." Owyn's attitude shifted from excitement to irritation in a instant. "He is _all_ contact, and if you'd have_ been here_ the past _week _I would have _told _you that sooner."

Sasukes eyes narrowed. "Don't worry about that. I'm sure they'll still let you take all the credit for training me."

"Now listen here you little piss-ant, I've been watching the Grey Prince since he came to the Arena! I busted my ass pulling out all the information I've gathered through these years to make a training manual for you and what do you do? Stiff me! And now you're just going to prove to be the hundredth waste of time _maggot _I did my best for when you go out there and get yourself killed!"

Sasuke was greatly taken aback, although he was careful not show it. Owyn was furious at the thought that Sasuke would lose today, and it didn't appear to be the same bloodlust he had come to expect from the Redguard.

"What do you have to say?" Owyn roared. "What the hell have you been doing, dog!"

Sasuke, still perturbed by what was being insinuated, refused to believe it. He withdrew a paper from his belt and thrust it at Owyn. "Practicing."

Owyn snatched the paper out of Sasuke's hands and glowered as he read. Soon however, his scowl turned to an expression of incredulousness.

"You killed the _entire_ Black Arrow gang?" He managed to finally demand.

Sasuke gave a nod.

"Thats impossible, the Black Arrow gange has been around for years! No one person could take them out, they're lead by the dirtiest rogue orcs in Tamriel!"

"Stupid name, really. Very few of them actually _use_ their bows. Mostly...battle axes and war hammers." Sasuke made a face at the memory.

Owyn shook his head. "We're done here. Go talk to the Battle Matron, she briefs the Grand Champion matches. You get out of my sight."

Sasuke did he as he was told, turning away from the fuming Redguard. He spied Ysabel sitting in the Bloodworks training room, staring down some of the new combatants. She looked old and disoriented, but he quickly realized his mistake when she turned a suddenly razor sharp gaze onto him.

"You shouldn't have done that, Brat."

Sasuke was instantly taken aback. "Pardon?"

She straightened her posture and puffed out her chin. "Misjudged your opponent. What do you want?"

Sasuke's brow furrowed at the unexpected words. He opened his mouth to speak but was stopped.

"Ah, don't look at me like that. I think I know who you are...You're that young snot here for the grand championship. I've been watching you. Are you ready to talk business?"

"...yes, Battle Matron."

"Good. This fight is different than the ones you're used too. Different rules in the big leagues, brat. Usually, the body is off limits. But this time, if you win, you get to take whatever you like off your opponent. I see you've already been given your new raiment, and that reminds me; You need a proper name to go up against _The Grey Prince._ How do you feel about 'Sir Slaughter'?"

Sasuke blinked once, then fervently shook his head. "No. Never. _No_."

"Good! Its a chicken-shit name. That type barely makes it past the gates."

"Look," Sasuke interrupted. "I don't care about the name, I'm here to battle. You choose."

The Battle Mage's eyes glittered darkly. "Ah, and battle you will, brat. You are brave. You will be called….Dragon Heart."

* * *

"_Citizens of the Imperial City! We bring you the fight of the century here in your arena! My dear citizens, nine years have passed since a combatant has challenged our undefeated Grey Prince, the champion of our Arena. Long and bloody is his legacy, who could hope to stand a chance against such bravery? Only...the DRAGONHEART! This newcomer has risen from pitdog to challenging the grand champion faster than anyone in his generation! Blood still on his weapons, he challenges our grand champion in what can only be the fight of a lifetime! Combatants, get ready! LOWER THE GATES!_"

The screams and cheers roared over the sound of the thick iron bars receding into the ground. Sasuke bounded into the arena and the Grey Prince charged him, battle axe poised over one shoulder, armor gnashing together as he sprinted.

With timing just the same as the last Orc he faced off against, he raised his longsword and swung it in a powerful arc above his head. He steeled himself, bracing for the shock of contact, but none was made. Instead his longsword cut a full circle until the point was again facing his opponent, who had similarly missed. They circled each other with rapid, careful steps, both unblinking. A bead of sweat ran down Sasukes hot cheek from the beating sun and anticipation.

The enormous orc moved aggressively toward Sasuke and he immediately responded with a defensive backstep. His opponent nodded once to himself, as if taking note of Sasuke's positions. Sasuke stepped to his left and shot a quick jab at the right side of the Grey Prince, who slid a foot backwards, effectively guiding the assaulted hip out of range. In retaliation he swung his axe one handed down toward Sasuke's open shoulder. Sasuke ducked his shoulder down into a spin, slashing as he came about face to his enemy. He landed one hit to a heavily armored side, and the Grey Prince hardly took notice.

Sasuke internally cursed and put space between them.

The Grey Prince immediately closed the distance.

More strikes and steps kicked up dusty sand in the air already thick with noise as the two combatants acquainted themselves with the others movements and style. It was no more than two minutes of trading blows when Sasuke saw something flash in the Orcs eyes and the battle changed.

The battle axe collided once more with his chest, though this time the hit felt twice as hard. He was knocked onto his back with no air in his lungs. Something was wrong.

He rolled to the left just in time to avoid the boot that came down towards his face, and spun fast enough to dance out of the way of the swinging steel. Over the crowd's gasps and screams and cheers, he heard the Grey Prince grunting and snorting with effort. Sasuke locked his own dark eyes onto the glittering red ones of the Orc.

He cursed aloud and jumped to the side of another blow. The Grey Prince was in berserker mode. For one full minute he would have double the strength and stamina of before. Sasuke could block none of his attacks without risking breaking his only weapon. There was still hope however; from his experience fighting Orcs he knew there would be a moment after the 'blood mist' ended where they were vulnerable. If he could survive and time it well, he had a chance.

This minute would decide who would live and who would die.

Sasuke had no choice. He backpedaled as fast as he could, while the glittering steel slashed and hacked at his body again and again.

With the last arc of the huge axe, the blood mist was over. Sasuke took the hit to his left shoulder and thrust the point of his blade above the chest piece, below the helmet, straight into neck of the enormous Orc. They stood together for three long breaths before The Gray Prince fell to his knees, and the blood sputtered past his raiment.

His breath still heavy as he stood over the fallen Orc, a silence swallowed the arena whole as the blood began to stain the sand. But then the moment was over, and the stadium erupted into screaming cheers that echoed violently all around him. Sasuke knelt beside the corpse and lifted the battle axe. He would keep it, and remember the warrior who had fallen. He whispered a small prayer to keep the regret from turning his blood to ice. Turning from the body and deaf to the announcers praise, he made his way down to the bloodworks, bruised but still breathing. Adrenaline continued to crash through his system, leaving no room for regret and only a smile as he exited the arena.

Sasuke stopped at the Basin of Renewal and was hardly cleansed before Owyn and the rest of the blue team surrounded him. Oywn pushed past the astonished combatants, all trying to congratulate him at once.

"What a fight! You are worthy of the title Dragonheart!" Owyn clapped him on the shoulder. "Now I think thats enough excitement for one day my boy. Go home, rest up. Some maggot from the yellow team is fighting a manticore, you'll be able to leave in peace if you get out quick."

Sasuke nodded, ears still ringing from the deafening cries. He collected his earnings from the battle matron and made to leave the bloodworks. His vision tunneled with only one clear goal; home.

* * *

That night, Sasuke was roused from his deepest slumber to a gentle shake of his shoulder. Reluctant eyes opened and peered into the darkness at his brother.

"Sasuke, theres someone I want you to meet."

He sat up, squinting. As he lit the oil lamp on his bedside table, a hooded figure stepped forward out of the shadow behind Itachi.

"Hello," He said in a deep voice, lowering the hood. "I am Lucien Lachance."

Sasuke stared at the man's sickeningly pale face, mind racing with effort to figure out why he was here, this man with such gaunt cheeks.

Lucien spoke again. "Are you familiar with the great work of Dark Brotherhood?"

Sasuke sat motionless on his bed, feeling a chill prickle his shirtless skin.

Itachi stepped forward, offering his hand to his brother. "Sasuke...how would you like to join the Uchiha legacy?"


	2. Tempting Gods

A/N: Alright, getting into some plot. The next chapter will be Naruto's POV, and the next Sasuke's again, and so forth. I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter out, this whole month I work 52hr weeks. Fortunately, 3 of these days will be at the office so provided there are no calamities with my residents, I might get some substantial writing done. (Boo lots of work, hurray for lots of money.)

I don't have a beta, and I am a little afraid my tone is all over the road here. If you are interested in helping edit, message me. Or go be my friend on Tumblr. Those are both beautiful things.

No real warnings for this chapter, other than some(?) gore I guess. I am not sorry for how I wrote Orochimaru.

I am also not offended if no one reads these notes.

Enjoy.

* * *

Part 1, Tempting Gods

3E 433, Heartfire

Sasuke knocked on the hardwood door leading to the guild-head's chamber.

"Come _in_," A sultry voice purred.

Sasuke twitched in annoyance. Four months, and these were his least favorite visits. Yes he was a strong leader, perpetually organized and a mastermind murderer, but he was also a vampiric pervert.

Regularly, he offered to share his 'dark gift' if Sasuke chose to share 'his body'.

The double entendre was not lost on Sasuke. Or anyone else in the guild for that matter, and for a bunch of world class assassins, they had no qualms getting petty with their jokes.

He pushed open the heavy door, leaving it ajar in his wake as he made for mission table. Orochimaru had his back to him, his long black hair tied against his neck.

"Close the door, would you? And come sit down."

Sasuke could've cringed. If this was another proposition, he would never hear the end of it from his guildmates. He did as he was told, and waited impatiently in the unyieldingly stiff chair.

Orochimaru took his time. He ran a hand along the shelf of books before him, selecting a volume Sasuke couldn't make out.

"Oh, Sasuke. You know the glories of our cult, don't you? You've learned our history, our..._long_ and bloody legacy?"

Sasuke closed his eyes against the onslaught of the perverted man. Since Sasuke was the newest member, Orochimaru had taken to giving him 'brief lessons' on the history of the guild, where he would spend up to an hour droning on while dropping not-so-subtle sexual ques. The only upside was that Itachi used Orochimaru's _concern _as an excuse to snatch all the two-man jobs under the pretext of teaching his younger brother the trade. Together they had a 100% success rate.

It had been several weeks since Sasuke had to suffer through a private lesson, and he had hoped their leader was finished. It didn't seem that he was so lucky.

"The Dark Brotherhood is for good reason shrouded in darkness from the citizens of Tamriel, deemed a cult of black magic that most even doubt exists. But Sasuke, you of all should know just how important we are. We, the Dark Brotherhood, are the unsung heros of this world!" He dropped the book, a blood stained volume, onto the table.

"Hn. What is this?"

"Little Sasuke, we have quite the project for you. Alone."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Alone?"

"Yes, Itachi is...otherwise engaged. This book," Orochimaru traced a pale finger along a stain on the leather cover. "Is our ledger of the true heros of the Dark Brotherhood."

Sasuke couldn't help it, he quirked an interested eyebrow, though he kept his tone quizzical. "True heros?"

"Tell me, what is the purpose of the Dark Brotherhood?"

Irritated at how languidly Orochimaru spoke of important things, Sasuke quickly answered. "To end the lives of those damned by the black sacrament, serving Sithis."

Orochimaru nodded, slowly. He opened the book to the first page. He pushed the book toward. Sasuke peered back down at the yellowed pages, examining closely. There were three columns, one with a name, one with a date, and one with a signature.

He read aloud the first name. "_Potentate_..." The first man to be killed by the Dark Brotherhood. "Is this an assassination ledger?"

"_Very good_, Sasuke. It was one of our own who killed him," The smile that crept across the guildmasters face was enough to curdle milk. He began lecturing passionately, pacing on his side of the desk. "He and hundreds of other would-be influentials through these past eras. Potentate had the honor of being the first. We, the darkest of guilds, have shaped history. We have forged this world as it is today, one murder at a time." He punctuated his last words with harsh taps of his finger on the leather cover. "This world, this is the reality of Sithis. And no one, beyond those who have been gifted the sight of this book, will ever know. Read, Sasuke. Take in our true legacy."

Sasuke stared at the volume before him. Often Orochimaru verbosely spoke of a time when the Dark Brotherhood had Tamriel trembling in fear, a time he called The Wrath of Sithis, as if it were paradise that had been ripped from his fingers. Sasuke had always held a quiet contempt and disbelief, chalking the stories up to Orochimaru's lustfulness for blood, but this book threateningly suggested otherwise. He began to read through names of the deceased, searching warriors he would recognize. _Potentate, Enric Milnes, Pelagius I, Greywyn, Lac- wait, Greywyn?_

"You told me Greywyn wasn't assassinated; he vanished. No one knows what happened to him."

Sasuke had expected Orochimaru to be furious as his dissention, but the face he looked up at was smiling down at him.

"Well Sasuke...you do now."

He narrowed his eyes a fraction and continued skimming the list. Sasuke recognized more and more names that were not well known assassinations. "Gromlac was attacked by-"

"A pack of ice wolves, indeed. It was done with a special spell for particular killings, the spell to control beasts." Orochimaru nodded. "Often with missions so delicate, our deeds must be disguised as accident, misfortune and suicide."

Orochimaru's voice dripped, "Would you like to join their ranks?"

Sasuke was surprised, unable to consider what kind of person would require such a high magnitude end. He steeled his features. "What would I have to do?"

"Travel to Skyrim. Kill a Dwemer studies member. He suspects he is being followed, and has been very careful." He withdrew a indigo wax-sealed envelope from his robe and tossed it onto the table. "Here are the details. The only chance will be to take him out as he attempts his final masterpiece."

Sasuke opened the instructions and read thoroughly.

After a long time, he finally placed the papers back onto the table and said cooly, "There is no information on him, or why he is considered such a threat."

"That is not information you need to know." He flicked a quill towards Sasuke. "I will only tell you that he is attempting a spell that sealed the fates of a thousand souls, many years ago. He is attempting to unleash a chaos this world will not be ready for. That may….interfere, with our future plans." He unleashed a sickening toothy grin.

"I have only been permitted to show you this with the utmost faith, and need. I must tell you, Sasuke, this book has a very special power." As he spoke, Orochimaru caressed the leather. "It may be a ledger, containing the glorious triumphs of our guild, but it is more than an historical or economic account."

(Sasuke had hardly assumed it was kept for tax purposes.)

"When you sign it, your fate, and your future will be bound. You will murder this man, on this day. You shall honor the Dark Lord Sithis, or your name will be obliterated from this tome, and you shall die."

Sasuke flinched as he immediately imagined his own grisly demise.

"Sasuke, I cannot tell you the gravity of this situation. It is _imperative _that this man is stopped. I am sure you know about our other factions...in Skyrim, in Morrowind and beyond. As the protectors of this world, we cannot leave a task so great to a single guild on its own. The Night Mother has called to all her children, and the best shall answer. It is fortunate that we in Cryodil have the Book of Heroes, to sign one of our very own to a mission so grave...We would have been sending Itachi with you, of course, but he is away on other business." A quiet smile graced his face. "How funny, that fate has other plans for us.

"You will not be the only guild member there to relieve this man of this life. Be wary. They _will _attempt to do the same to you, should you decide to accept our quest."

Orochimaru slid a bottle of ink along the table, next to the quill. "What do you say, Sasuke?"

* * *

3E 433, Frostfall

Ducking beneath the ancient cobwebs draped from weather stained stone entrance, Sasuke stepped into the cavern. Bioluminescent moss glowed a faint pale blue, gently illuminating the darkness. Sasuke was glad for this naturally occurring plant in the realm of Skyrim, it saved him the trouble of risking a spell.

Slinking silently through the darkness, Sasuke caught flickers of intricate celtic banding along the cracked and stained pillars. Having spent most of his life in Cyrodil, Sasuke was unaccustomed to Nordic cultures, save for what he had read as a young man. It made him consider if the intel on this ruin was completely correct. It wouldn't have been the first time, when such details were hardly crucial to assassination. What would a Dwemer studies pupil be doing in an old Nordic ruin?

As he progressed through the cavern, he began noticing flecks of gold in the stone walls. On the way out he would have to test to see if the gold was pryable.

However, as Sasuke had traveled a quarter mile into the cavern, the flecks of gold began to completely replace the carved celtic stonework, Sasuke realized this must not be gold at all. This was Dwemer metal.

It was a Dwemer ruin after all.

Sasuke's eyes caught the flicker of a torch in the distance and slowed his pace. He heard nothing, but he had learned long ago not to risk his trust on such things. Walking crouched with his back against one tunnel wall he approached, bow drawn. He found no one in the torchlight, instead he stood before an enormous piece of metal-forged art. Quickly Sasuke sneaked to the next bend to check if his bow would indeed be a necessity, but he was alone. He returned to that metal canvas, taking in the incredible detail. The portrait depicted a deep cavern containing hundreds upon hundreds of Dwarves. Each of their upturned, humanoid faces was illuminated by light coming from what appeared to be a giant, fractured soul gem floating in the center of the piece, above their heads. The soul gem looked like stained glass that was about to shatter into a million fragments. But as Sasuke peered closer, he realized that the fragments were not touching..they were a countless collection of single soul gems arranged to create a massive one. Below, a shaman stood holding aloft what looked like a Giant's heart.

This portrait was dark magic on a scale he had never seen. Gooseflesh spread across his arms and shoulders as he thought of the chaos that must have been to yield that many souls, to fill so many gems. He was a member of the Dark Brotherhood, yes, but he always stuck to his bow and arrow to do the deed. There were seedy and sick things that surrounded him at times, but they were slight, and manageable. Extortion, blackmail and coercion existed with more prevalence than torture and black magic, and he was not short of grateful. His fingertips traced the cold, fragmented texture of giant soul gem. He felt what could have been the annihilation of an entire race.

Sasuke left the light of the torch quickly.

Almost too quickly, for as he skittered through the tunnels he nearly made his presence known to a heavily breathing figure in the unmistakable garb of a Shadowscale. Sasuke stopped noiselessly and watched with rapt attention.

An Argonian assassin stood above an undistinguished lump on the ground, shaken. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. The Argonian's guard was completely down, a sight difficult to catch on any seasoned assassin. He may have been a new recruit, but that was absurd given the severity of the mission. More likely, something tremendously foul had taken place. Answer unknown, he proceeded with caution.

Sasuke shifted his foot ever so slightly and the Argonian immediately fell silent. There went his caution.

Without a sound the hooded figure spun and sent a dagger through the air but Sasuke had already loosed an arrow at his neck. It pierced and his enemy sank, vanquished. The dagger clanked against the wall behind him and fell at his feet. Sasuke picked it up. Elven, thinner than his current but sharper. He dropped his Orcish dagger and pocketed the new before hurrying to the body, anxious to discover what had unsettled a murderer.

The corpse appeared to be a zombie but...something was different. The body, which had fallen on its side, limbs splayed and head against the floor, was long and lean. It's flesh wasn't the sickening green hue like the zombies of Cyrodil; it was pale, almost blue like ice. Sasuke reasoned the colder temperatures might have an effect on the corpses of Skyrim but...he also knew about the sickness. Taking precautions, he covered his boot in the hood of the Argonian and scooted the body onto his back.

Sasuke stood frozen. '_No. No, this can't be….a Draugr?'_

Draugr were the feared guardians of Nordic treasure, warriors for the dragon priest worshipers. Legends of their barbaric strength and powerful cruelty earned them the position of 3rd most feared creatures of Skyrim (only second to Giants and Dragon Priest themselves, according to Corvus' Monsters and Meric).

What were they doing in a Dwemer ruin? He had been prepped for Dwemer mechanisms and Falmer. A grim expression overtook Sasuke's face. He pressed on, never having felt more out of his element.

Threading through the tunnels and consulting his map periodically, Sasuke arrived at the secret passage Lucian told him of. He located the crevice around the left side of the giant rock in the tunnel and pulled the chain. The rock slid up slowly into the ceiling, revealing a steep passageway. He would have to crouch, but he didn't mind. He pulled the lever on the other side of the stone, and it slid down slowly back into its place. The cavern wound up and around, up around, until specks of light began to dance on the ceiling and Sasuke was sweating. Sasuke lowered himself onto his stomach and crawled the next few meters to an opening. He wiggled up onto the edge of an overhanging ledge, steeling himself for what he was about to witness.

Wind blasted cold on his sweat-stained face as he looked down over an enormous cavern. The center was split by a chasm, a ravine that went deep into the earth, so deep the blackness swallowed it whole; Its jagged edges ominously more rough than one would anticipate from years of being worn down by water. Stalactites of lethal size hung from the high arena, but Sasuke's eyes were caught far above the unknown depths, lingering on an unholy pit of fire. Blue and green flames licked the air from a burning purple base. Four men stood around the ritual pier, chanting.

Sasuke squinted, quickly establishing the hit. He was a dark elf, tall and fierce. His hair was long and dark, billowing behind him from the power of the flames. In one arm he held open a thick book while the other hand held something much smaller high above his head. It looked almost like...a soul gem.

Sasuke waited, observing his mark and taking another sweeping glance around the cavern. He noticed the thick webbing of Frost Spiders (Corvus ranked #13 -unless you're arachnophobic) adorning the walls and covered pit-traps on the left side of the cave. That meant there must be another entrance on the far side where prey could easily wander in search of shelter. It would explain the wind... Breathing steadily he focused his eyes on the shadows.

There! Another Dark Brotherhood member was splayed in a similar position to Sasuke on the far side of the cavern, bow at the ready, probably ten feet lower than he. From his angle it looked as though the sites were set strictly on the man holding the book. Glancing back down at the ritual, Sasuke caught sight of another assassin, Argonian, clearly out of sight from the necromancers but in plain view of Sasuke from his birds nest. He was armed with a large warhammer. Sasuke frowned. This man must have trained in magic as well, there was no other way he could expect to survive against such foes.

Sasuke was jerked from his observations by a sudden shift in environment; an arrow struck the ground next to the mark's foot. Sasukes eyes flicked to the assassin across from him, but instantly knew that was not who shot the arrow.

_At least four assassins_, Sasuke idly wondered. _What is going on here. _He tried to blink back his frustrations. He was here to do a quick, clean job. There was no time to be wasted on minor details. With a sudden pang of anxiety he remembered that if he was not the one to end the life of the mark, a most painful death awaited him.

Without another thought he let loose an arrow.

The Dwemer studies student cried out in rage as Sasuke's arrow pierced his arm. He began to scream the chanted words. The flames grew higher and everything began to move two beats faster. Things that sparked and thundered were thrown into the burning mass, and it grew. It cast shadows that danced onto the vast cavernous walls, shapes that were out of place. Wolves and dragons and giants sailed across Sasuke's vision, hypnotizing him. Unaware, he was pulled by the pit of his stomach into a confused dream.

His eyes were drooping closed when a scream jolted him out of the trance. Dizzy, he looked down again. The dark elf had charged the group. Two of the necromancers put up a blocking spell and the assassin was fighting through it. Regaining his orientation, Sasuke loaded his bow and aimed for the target.

As he released, the ground began to shake and Sasuke missed. Quickly reloading and trying to ignore about the earth quaking beneath him, he saw the hit lift his right hand. A small blue orb began to blossom around the gem he held. Sasuke aimed for that.

His arrow stuck true, but instead of knocking clean whatever he held, it bounced off the orb and shot down the cavern. Sasuke cursed, this time aiming for his elbow. But the orb was growing and by the time Sasuke's arrow reached this target the elbow was protected by the glowing sphere of blue light.

This was bad. Arrows flew, panic mounted, spells flashed.

Sasuke was running out of options. The orb was growing exponentially, faster and faster until it encompassed the whole of the cavern. There was a flash of light, and the world stopped.

The only thing that ran through Sasuke's mind as he felt his body lift weightlessly into the air was _I am going to die._

He shut his eyes against the blinding white light, unwilling to watch his own death. His stomach lurched horribly as he felt himself falling head first, pulled deeper and deeper into a vortex. His guts turned to jelly, he waited for that terrible feeling of obliteration for so long he thought his heart would give out from its furious beating.

Death never came. What Sasuke felt instead was the impact of cold, hard earth smacking as he fell flat on his chest. He lay still, though his mind continued to spin. Finally, he raised his head...

* * *

...to disaster.

Unanimous disorientation, the smell of blood.

And is that…An arm?

A severed arm lay just in front of his face. Too shocked to scream, Sasuke struggled to his feet and stumbled backwards.

He tripped over a facedown body. Again, Sasuke climbed to his feet, this time with his bow drawn.

"No...No!"

Sasuke turned to face the voice, suddenly aware they were no longer in the cavern. They were exposed to the cold air of Skyrim, their massacre adorning an open chasm. Quickly Sasuke took in the damage; it was clear that whatever they experienced, not all had survived. There was another man who laid face down and it appeared that at least two others had not arrived in one piece. Only another man stood, a Nord of about his height with bright blond hair and skin darker than his own. War painted cheeks distracted his features, and his assassins garb was thick and padded against the cold; a Skyrim native. He stood opposite the frantic necromancer.

"_You've ruined it_! My plans! Destroyed! My followers..." The man cried, shards of a crushed soul gem resting on his palms and slipping through his fingertips onto the dirt. Vengeance burned his face, he turned to the Nord and lunged for his throat. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Flying on instinct more than anything else, Sasuke drew his bow back and shot, straight into the spine of the attacker. He dropped to one knee from disorientation but kept firing, again and again until the target stopped moving. Relief stronger than he had ever known rushed through him as his mission lay before him, completed.

Shaking and nearly out of arrows, he finally stopped. Sasuke stared right into the face of the blond, who watched him in return with surprise. Then, the other man drew a bow of his own and shot fast, too fast for Sasuke to do anything except vomit directly onto the frozen ground past his feet.

He wretched, consumed by exhaustion, the world spinning around his closed eyes. When his stomach was finally empty and quivering with shocks of pain, he wiped his mouth and waited for the piercing pain of the arrows. When none came, he peered up at the Nord again, who was smiling.

"Looks like we're even," He said.

Realizing he had avoided death once more, Sasuke struggled to search behind himself and found the corpse of the final Necromancer, dagger in hand.

Sasuke stood and side-stepped his vomit. He scanned the open chasm they stood in trying not to look so closely at the dead bodies this time. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

The Nord shook his head. "And I guess you don't know what's happened, either?"

"No. And furthermore, how are you not sick after it?"

The Nord looked at him in surprise before actually laughing. "A nord never vomits!" He patted his abdomen, "Stomachs of steel!"

Sasuke was taken aback himself at the other man, his stomach _and _his morals, to be laughing so easily at a moment such as this. Although upon a closer look, the Nord did appear a little green under the warpaint.

A sharp wind gusted past them, rustling his disheveled hair. He turned his face to the breeze. "We should get out of here."

Sasuke was about to demand clarification on 'we' when a voice made him stop cold.

"You're not going anywhere!"

The two men turned sharply to look behind them. A group of people stood near the top of the open chasm. Some in chains, some in unfamiliar pleated leather armor. A stout woman pulled off her helmet to get a better look.

"By the Nine...what is this!"

Recognizing the law when he saw it, Sasuke grabbed the other man's wrist and without thinking, commanded, "Run!"

But before they could take two steps, a booming voice thundered "SLEEP"

Sasuke's world was lost to blackness.


	3. Here be Dragons

E4 202 First Seed

Naruto grunted as a particularly violent lurch brought him back to consciousness. The black around the edges of his tunneled vision faded slowly, revealing a frost laden path through the thick forest. They were still in Skyrim. He breathed his relief deeply, smelling pine and dirt and other men. At that moment he found himself acutely aware of just how much the wagon was jostling its passengers, and almost felt nauseous.

Almost.

"Are you gonna be sick, boy?"

Naruto looked up at the man who spoke. He was another Nord, with blond braided hair, royal blue armor, and coarse rope binding his hands together before him. Naruto glanced down at his own hands to find them in a similar state.

'_Shit.'_

Naruto shook his head to answer the other man, "No, I'm fine."

"Hn. You _are_ alive."

Naruto looked to the voice on his left, seeing the same handsome man with jet black hair from before. He smiled in spite of himself. "Couldn't get rid of me that easy."

And despite his stoic face, Naruto got the impression that the other man was glad to have an ali, and Naruto couldn't blame him; He didn't appear to be a Skyrim native.

He looked around at the motley crew of captives in the cart and the soldiers guiding them. The guard's armor was distinctly imperial, but clearly new; He'd never seen them before. Morale must have been low or conflict evident for new armor to be crafted.

The man across from him looked like one of military as well, but his uniform was much different than the guards and was unlike any armor Naruto had encountered. Other than being blue and filthy, it was a military cut with a bear's head woven into the chest.

"You've been unconscious sense they found me," Said the Nord. "We were caught trying to cross the border into Skyrim, except for those two thieves over there."

Naruto looked where he had gestured, assuming the thieves were the khajiit and a dirty, brown haired man. Beside them was a man in elegant finery, gagged at the mouth.

The khajiit hissed and the dark haired one glared. "Damn you Stormcloaks, if they hadn't been looking for _you_-"

"_Shut up back there!"_ The guard leading the wagon.

'_Stormcloaks?' _His eyes flicked to the blue armor before him.

The Nord glared at the thief until the guard in back of the carriage chimed in.

"What'dya want to do with those folk, Stormcloak? You know who they are?"

He turned to Naruto. "From your armor I'd say...well, I'll be, are you thieves guild? You rascals!"

Naruto cast a glance at his ally, who was glaring at the soldier in back.

He sneered sadistically, "These boys are with the _Dark Brotherhood_."

At the mention of the black guild the Nord's mouth parted in a stunned silence, his brow wrinkled in suspicion. He glanced at the elegantly dressed man, who flicked his eyes toward the two men in distaste.

"No..that guild isn't real. A fairytale for the necromancers..."

"Real enough to murder and dismember six people. We found them in a pool of blood, you Stormcloak scum. So why don't you-"

"Enough." The deep voice from his handsome companion commanded. "Where are you taking us?"

The soldier screwed up his face as if he were about to shout again when a quiet voice interrupted.

"I know where we're going."

It was the Nord again, his eyes cast down the road. "Were going to Helgen. When I was just a boy...these Imperial walls used to make me feel so safe."

"And now they will hold you prisoner?" Naruto inquired, not understanding the sadness in his tone.

The nord laughed a bitter, harsh laugh. "Prisoner? Son, if that guard is right that you are in the dark brotherhood, and if I am right that sitting there next to your friend is the leader of our rebellion, we would be lucky to survive long enough to see chains."

Naruto eyed the man in finery, memorizing his face. He knew of no rebellion in his homeland, yet everything about this man and the way he was being handled suggested he was running an established uprising. It nudged at the back of his mind that something was wrong.

"So, where are you boys from?"

Naruto shared a glance with the stranger beside him. He spoke first. "I am from Skyrim. Why?"

"Because," he said, any warmth gone from his demeanor. "A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

The dark haired thief began to pray loudly to the Nine.

_"I told you to shut up back there!"_

The crowd of captives fell silent. Jostled steadily by the squeaking cart, they avoided eye contact. Unconsciously Naruto allowed his body to shift closer to his Imperial companion, who looked over at him with surprise. When he noticed, Naruto merely shrugged lightly.

They pulled up to a gate and were let in by more soldiers, diligently looking down on the prisoners with disdain from their posts. One by one they were loaded out of the cart, Naruto and his stranger last. As they made move to step forward, a hard gloved hand was placed against Naruto's chest.

"Stay back. You filth go last."

Naruto glared, but the apprehension in his gut was far more worrying than the insult of this stranger.

Still, a man had pride.

"Unless we can think of something," His companion breathed, barely moving his lips while an authoritative looking Dark Elf took down the names of prisoners. "We will not being seeing tomorrow's sunrise."

"Can we run?"

"Do you think we'll get farther than he will?" Sasuke nodded slightly towards the Khajiit, nervously stepping forward.

"What do you mean-"

The Khajiit bolted.

"_STOP HIM!_" The commander shouted, and the Khajiit was shot dead in less than four paces.

Naruto turned his gaze from the corpse. "Ah. No. I don't suppose there is much hope."

The Dark Elf suddenly had her attention on them. "Who are they?" She barked.

The guards that had guided them exchanged a quick look before one spoke up. "These men are charged with the murder of five citizens, and association with black magic."

"To the chopping block." The Elf ordered without hesitation.

"Yes, commander."

Roughly they shoved the prisoners towards the executioner's blade. The remaining thief was brought forward first, pushed to his knees.

All who were present knew what was going to happen next. It was an unavoidable truth, but inevitability did not stop the tension from building thickly and stifling the air.

Naruto's heart thumped painfully in his chest as he fought down panic, but he could not figure his way out of the city.

A sound in the distance rang in his ear, like a mighty roar from miles away. No one else seemed to react to the sound, and Naruto thought he was the only one to hear it, til a soldier standing near him asked in a whisper, "What was that?"

"A bear?"

"QUIET," Shouted the Dark Elf, looking put out. "Continue."

Naruto's head was filled with the image of how large a bear it would take to make that sound.

The executioner waited at the chopping block while an old priest came to bless the condemned. She said the prayers sadly, slowly.

"Do you have any last words?" She concluded.

The thief said something Naruto couldn't hear. The priest touched his shoulder before stepping back and far away from the blade. Naruto saw her clutch her robes tighter and turn her head away.

The executioner stepped forward, the axe resting against his broad shoulder. He shrugged it down and readied his stance, eyes not on the man before him, but on the Dark Elf. She gave him a curt nod, and with a single swift and powerful motion, brought the blade down upon the man who had dignity not to scream. A thud of steel against wood was the only sound, the jerking body went still.

The form beside him was pushed forward. "You next," Growled their guard.

Naruto watched, helpless as his companion was led to the block before the other body had been dragged away. The pale man threw a look over his shoulder to Naruto, his face a grimace not of desperation, but regret.

The same ritual was repeated, tensions even higher as the soldiers grew impatient. It seemed the entire town of Helgen was surrounding them.

Naruto saw his breath making quick puffs of fog in the cold air. He had to do something.

The roar sounded again, louder. There was a titter of nervous whispers.

"Any final words?" The priest asked him.

His only ally grunted. "This is not a death of honor."

She nodded, stepping away once more.

Naruto's heart raced. Time was running out. He scanned the crowd for something, anything-

"_FIRE!"_ Naruto screamed, pointing at a hovel with smoke trickling out of the roof. Everyone looked away from the scene and Naruto sprinted forward, crashing his body into the executioner, who stumbled and fell at the unexpected blow. Naruto ran forward, anticipating the pain of several dozen arrows and urged the other man off the chopping block as screams rang all around them. Before he knew what was happening, two strong arms lifted him off his feet and slammed him into the ground several meters away. The man he had just saved came crashing down on top of him.

Naruto groaned, eyes shut against the pain of his landing. "Dammit, what was that for?"

"RUN!" His companion shouted without a trace of composure, scrambling off of him. Naruto was yanked to his feet and pushed again, this time behind a shack where he stayed rooted with shock at the panicked outburst from the stoic man.

This time when he heard the roar, it was deafening. Naruto covered his ears as a great gust of wind battered the shack, bending it. The wind burned with an intense heat, Naruto crumpled down against the bowing building. The tremendous sound was tearing his mind apart.

When it finally ceased Naruto opened his watering eyes to a set of monstrous wings overtaking the sky and blocking out the sun. He watched in awe as a massive head swung around, its beady black eyes surveying the carnage it had wrought. Through the halo of smoke, it turned on them.

"DRAGON!" Naruto shouted, grabbing the man beside him and sprinting for all his worth at the alleyway.

Heat blasted behind them, propelling them forward. A tail whipped at them, rocking the earth. They tumbled just out of reach.

Coughing through the haze of smoke, Naruto searched for an escape. He seized the wrist of the other man and made to run, but he jerked the arm back.

"What!" Naruto shouted.

"Where are you going?" He coughed.

"Literally anywhere but here!" Naruto called over the screams and splintering wood.

"No! How do I know I can-" He was interrupted by another angry roar. "TRUST YOU?"

"We're obviously stuck together until we figure this out, Jackass! Now come on!" Naruto could feel his face flushed with anger and fear.

The pale man licked his lips, frowning in obvious hesitation. Twenty feet down the rockwall beside them a huge clawed paw crunched the stones into rubble. He winced and shut his eyes against the dust. "I don't even know your name!" He heard the other man shout over the chaos.

"It's not like I know yours either!" Naruto shouted back. Like it mattered! This guy was unreal!

The dark haired man eyed him with rapid suspicion, and Naruto guess he was close to losing his cool. Clearly he was not the trusting type. But then, who in the Dark Brotherhood would be?

Knowing time was short Naruto conceded. "My name is Naruto!"

The other man made a face that showed exactly how much he disliked this situation. "Sasuke."

Naruto's breath caught in the suddenly stifling heat. "Great, can we go now!?"

The man, Sasuke, glared but grabbed Naruto's wrist and jerked him out into the chaos.

They ran together across the smouldering debris, Sasuke pulling them towards a tall tower. Naruto tried tugging his arm back but the other man held tight. "We'll be crushed if we go in there!"

Sasuke spared him an explanation but kept pushing forward. "There should be a dungeon below ground, and there may be passages that lead out of the town gates!"

They dodged chunks of burning rubble and screaming citizens in their mad dash. The dragon swooped overhead, the ferocious beating of its wings was almost enough to knock them to the ground. It roared viciously in the chaos, and storm clouds sprouted out of nothingness above their heads. Rain began to fall in fat droplets, soaking them instantly. With the second roar came lightning, striking homes that hadn't already been demolished by the whipping tail and slashing claws.

Together they burst through the thick doors and landed on the hard stone ground as they clattered shut behind them, sealing out the sound of screams and wreckage, leaving them with nothing but their harried breaths echoing in the silence of the empty chamber.

Adrenaline thundered through his system as Naruto lay on his back, fist curling around his empty weapons pouch. The way the leather crumpled between his fingers did nothing to ease his anxiety.

"...so that was a dragon." Sasuke said after a while.

"Yeah..."

"I didn't know there were dragons in Skyrim..."

"There aren't." Naruto replied grimly as he finally picked himself up. "Let's get our bearings. Did you have a plan?"

The other man stood, regarding him with suspicion. "If I did, who said it would involve you."

Patience thin, Naruto glared at him. "There is a dragon out there. A fucking fire breathing, skull crushing, skin melting dragon. Are you telling me you want to be on your own right now?"

"Are you expecting me to trust a Dark Brotherhood member?"

Naruto never got the chance to respond as two guards came bursting into the room from a small door off to the right of where they stood arguing.

Recognizing the Imperial armor from before, Naruto wasted no time. He dodged the sword that was thrust towards his middle and kicked it out of his hands. The soldier drew out a dagger and lunged, knocking them both to the ground. They wrestled till Naruto got the advantage and pushed the knife into the exposed throat. He looked up to see Sasuke panting, the other soldier lying beside him.

He jumped to his feet and rubbed his bound wrists awkwardly against the dagger till he was free. He did the same for Sasuke.

"What do you use?" He asked the pale man.

"Bow and arrow. Long sword."

"Here," Naruto tossed the Imperial sword handle first to Sasuke, who caught it easily.

Sasuke grunted and kicked a small axe his way.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked when Naruto began removing the guard's clothing.

"Armor is armor. Hurry up."

Sasuke grunted again and did the same, quickly dawning the dark red uniform and boots.

"Alright, we'll head through here. We should find a way out, right?" Naruto questioned, fixing his helmet.

"Yes. If not, we can find provisions and wait out the attack. Though, I really don't know why you expect me to trust you."

Naruto let out a frustrated breath. "This isn't exactly a normal situation. We're brothers in the guild, you've already saved my life and I've saved yours."

"I didn't save your life, I completed my mission!" Sasuke bit.

"Then I saved your life and now you owe me! Do you want me to hire you? What do you expect?"

Sasuke remained quiet, till a rumble above them seemed to make up his mind. "Let's just get out of here."

The ceiling continued to shake, dispelling dust and debris. Naruto pried the steel door loose.

Naruto nodded and started at a jogging pace out the door. "Stay by my side." He commanded.

The dark haired man picked up the pace. "Are you afraid I'll stab you in the back."

"No." Naruto answered flatly.

"Perhaps you should be."

Naruto gave him a hard look. "If you tried to betray me I'd kill you before you could point that sword."

Sasuke smirked.

_Fucking sadist._

Naruto off all his worries at the moment, Sasuke's betrayal was the least on his mind. Although, he found it difficult to place why.

The rest of the dungeon was empty, and they were quickly able to find their escape. Just before they were able to exit, an idea struck Naruto and he insisted they double back.

"What is back here that we need, Naruto? We have armor and weapons already, we need to leave!"

"Hold on," He demanded as he began rummaging through the dungeon chests. Finally, he found what he was looking for. "Ah ha!"

Sasuke frowned at the blue armor Naruto was so proudly holding. "We already have armor, idiot. And better armor, by the look of it."

"Yeah, well, I don't know if you've noticed but there's kind of a _war_ going on right now."

Sasuke's glare intensified. "I was a little more concerned about the dragon than whatever rebellion is happening! How is that going to help us!"

"Because jackass," Naruto replied haughtily as he shimmied out of the Imperial armor and into the Stormcloak uniform. "If we get caught by the Imperials, you tell them I'm your prisoner. If we get caught by the Stormcloaks, you are my prisoner."

Sasuke scoffed, but took the armor anyway. It was better armor.

"Then what happens when we are separated?" Sasuke asked as they climbed out of the tunnel.

"There's a few options..we could ditch them before we even get to the camp, or I could spring you free when...why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing, just realizing how an idiot like you could have made it into the Dark Brotherhood."

Naruto glared at him. "Asshole."

"Crybaby."

"I'm the crybaby? You can't stop whining about -mmmff!"

Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's hand clamping down on his lips and hips colliding with his, knocking them both onto the ground.

"Shh!" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto fought the urge to throw the other man off of him, but was glad he didn't the second he heard that same distant bellow. The dragon, apparently finished destroying Helegen, was circling the skies not far from where they lay. It continued circling, letting out more monstrous cries before flying off to the south.

Naruto had been so focused on the beast that it wasn't until it was long out of sight that he noticed Sasuke still lay completely covering him. His pale, handsome face was inches from Naruto's own and the warm hand was still holding his mouth. He could feel his heartbeat start to quicken, and so nudged the hand off of his face.

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke held still a moment longer, his eyes staring intensely into Naruto's. Dark eyes that seemed so much softer when they were not marred by a scowl. He was an infuriating, cold bastard, but when he wasn't speaking, Naruto had to admit he was attractive. Sasuke then pushed off of him and gracefully got to his feet.

"Nothing. We should keep moving."

Naruto stood beside him, choosing not to push any questions. "Alright. There should be a town North of here. We should make it there before sundown if we hurry."

Sasuke nodded, and they set off again.

As Naruto looked around him he couldn't help but feel as though something was off. Skyrim was his home; the icy winds and the smell of frozen earth were...different. The trees seemed taller, the road more worn, and the sounds of the forest were not those he was accustomed to.

Despite his apprehension, the roads still held true and soon they were indeed close to the town of Riverrun. Naruto stepped off the path a few paces to collect what he recognized as purple mountain flower.

"What are you doing?" It was Sasuke's turn to ask.

"This flower," He grunted as he uprooted the plant, "Should give us energy for tomorrow. You can brew it in tea."

"Are you an alchemist, then?"

"Not really, I know a bit about plants native to the region and less about poisons."

Sasuke made a sound almost like he was impressed, and Naruto was about to ask when movement farther up the path made caught their attention.

A guard in the blue armor of the Stormcloaks was running toward them.

"Stop right there!"

A lesser man would have flinched at the cutting, authoritative voice. Naruto and Sasuke halted, though Naruto pushed the other man to stand slightly behind him.

"Let me lead," He breathed.

"Why have you come here?" The guard demanded. "Why do you bring an Imperial?"

"He is my prisoner, we-"

The guard cut him off and raised his weapon, his face twisting with grave intensity. "If you want to keep your tongue boy, you had best use it not to lie to me. We do not take prisoners here! Where have you come from, and why are you here!"

Naruto rounded his shoulders, acting as though the threat had broken his facade. "We are travelers come from Helgen, where the dragon attacked. We are new to this region, and thought it safest to travel with armor."

The guard immediately lowered his weapon. "You escaped the dragon? Were there any other survivors?"

Naruto shook his head, "We do not know. You saw the dragon?"

"The dragon flew right over us, thank the gods it did not stop." The soldier looked disheartened. "Very well. You must come with me then. And you," He pointed at Sasuke, "Put this on if you are to walk through our town."

Sasuke easily caught the blue chest piece that the guard had produced and quickly swapped it for his current.

Together they followed the Nord through the gates and into the village. They passed a blacksmith, another Nord who did not pause in his work but nodded to the soldier. Several women and men tried to get close enough to ask questions but their guide did not allow time for talk, something Naruto was grateful for.

He led them to an inn, where he seemed to be keeping post, and led them inside. He marched them to the bar where a tall, busty Nord was wiping down the counter.

"What is it, Ralof?"

"Tsunade, these boys survived the dragon attack in Helgen."

The intimidating woman stopped immediately, her long pigtails that had been gently moving against her shoulders stilled.

"Thank you, Ralof. Return to your post." He left them, and Tsunade gestured that they sit.

They sat, though it was a while before she spoke again. Fixed under her steady gaze, Naruto fidgeted with his armor.

"Survivors?"

"We don't know." Sasuke answered her.

She too seemed disheartened by the news. "Casualties?"

"Many."

The blonde woman sighed. "Tell me the story from the beginning. Who are you, and what were you doing in Helgen?"

He was ready. "I am Naruto, and this is my companion Sasuke. We are travelers, we had just arrive at the village when the dragon attacked."

Tsunade regarded them carefully. "Which way did it come from?"

"It came from the North, ma'am."

Naruto thought he heard Sasuke snort, and kicked him lightly in the shin under the bar.

Her eyes narrowed. "Where did it go to?"

"Back to the North."

Tsunade took another breath, leaning back away from the counter. "Very well...thank you for your information, it is valuable to the realm. I have more to ask, but you should rest for now. And count yourselves lucky." She stepped around the bar, placing a key before them. "I have one room left, over there. You can take it for the night, no charge."

"Thank you, Tsunade." Naruto inclined his head.

"Thank you." Sasuke said quietly.

She waved a hand. "Rest tonight. We will speak again tomorrow."

Naruto nodded. Together, they departed for their room, where Sasuke dropped his facade of the exhausted traveler and let his irritation loose.

"What's your problem?"

"Naruto, why did you save me from the executioner."

Naruto rubbed his tired eyes. "I don't know, Sasuke."

"Bullshit!" He rounded on him. "_Why_ did you save me? What do you know?"

"Hey," Naruto shoved him back a pace, "Get out of my face!"

But Sasuke just stepped right back into his bubble. "I'll get out of your face when you tell me what's going on!"

"You say that like I know any more than you do!" Naruto snarled, shoving him again.

"Why did you save me? What purpose did that serve!" He was shouting.

Naruto was breathing hard, he rarely got this worked up but he couldn't help it. After everything he'd gone through today, a fight was just what he wanted.

He laughed harshly, "Like I need a reason to do the right thing!?"

"Don't act noble," Sasuke spat, "You're just as dirty as me, _murderer_."

Naruto grabbed him by the front of his shirt and shouted in his face. "I don't know how they do things in the Imperial City, but here in Skyrim the black sacrament his hardly performed against a SAINT!"

Before any further moves could be made, there was a harsh knock and the door swung open, revealing their hostess. She towered in the doorway, presence ominous. The boys stood frozen, paused in their fight.

"Hope I'm not _interrupting _anything," She said in a tone that clearly said otherwise, "I'll need to speak with you."

Sasuke came to his senses first, shoving Naruto off of him. "You can't just barge in here-"

Tsunade shut the door behind her firmly and marched up to him. Her courteous demeanor from before was gone. "This is my tavern, I'll do what I want. I will have no fightin' in my quarters, and if I were you, I wouldn't be attractin' any more attention than you've already got. You haven't been here an hour!"

Naruto could see that Sasuke wanted to say more, but bit his tongue. Wise, in his opinion, because he had a feeling she wasn't talking about the dragon sighting...

The blonde woman snapped her fingers at the small table. "Sit." She commanded.

Naruto sat, feeling anxious. He had no idea what her intentions were, but if she had already placed them as outsiders there was a chance she was a liability.

She came to stand in front of them both, much like a teacher giving a reprimand.

"Boys, I am not stupid. I know you aren't just travelers, and I know what they were doing at Helgen today."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, trying to read his charge, but his face remained impassive.

"We were-"

Tsunade held up a hand. "Shut it. I know that neither of you are Stormcloaks. But the Imperial army has been running things like a dictator so I will say I don't care why they were trying to kill you. I need you to do something for me."

Naruto's eyebrows knitted together. What could she need outsiders to do that the town wouldn't do for her. "What is it?"

"I want you to go to Whiterun and tell the Jarl what you saw today. Make up whatever you want about why you were there, just tell him he will need to prepare and send provisions to us."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Why don't you tell him yourself."

"I must stay here, where I am needed. Protecting this town from riff-raff like you two." She glared right back at him, "If you refuse me I am sure the Imperials would welcome you back with open arms."

"How will we get to Whiterun?" Naruto interjected before Sasuke could continue arguing.

Tsunade produced a pouch, and tossed it at the table where it landed with the clank of gold coins. "Take this to the Riverwood Trader, buy a map. I would get some weapons too." When they both looked at her in mild confusion she smirked. "Ice wolves."

She stood there a moment longer, looking at them like she was having a difficult time making up her mind. Finally, she produced a small scroll and laid it beside the bag of coin. "When you get to Whiterun, go to War Maiden's. Show her that, and trade your weapons in for better ones. Do this for me, and I won't sound the alarm on you two." She put her hands on her hips. "Do you agree?"

Naruto turned to see Sasuke already looking at him, begrudging question in his eyes. Naruto nodded once. "Yes, Tsunade."

Her posture relaxed some, and she smiled. "Good. I don't wanna hear another peep from this room tonight, or the deal is off, okay?"

This time, Sasuke nodded.

As her hand reached for the doorknob to leave them in peace, Naruto spoke up. "Tsunade?"

She turned.

"Share some of it with us tonight and when I go to Whiterun, I won't tell the Yarl what's happening in your basement."

To his surprise, Tsunade's smile didn't falter, but grew. "Brat. Get it yourself."

When she left the room, Sasuke was looking at him with surprise.

"What?" Naruto feigned ignorance, pleased to be showing up the arrogant bastard again.

Sasuke frowned. "You know what."

Naruto shrugged but couldn't keep the smirk from his face.

His frown turned to a glare, but Naruto was already becoming used to those. Finally, Sasuke let out a frustrated breath. "What is she making in the basement?"

Naruto leaned back in his chair, feeling confident. "She's making illegal mead down there, can't you smell it?"

He narrowed his eyes. "How do you know it's illegal?"

"Its obvious she doesn't want anyone down there, the way her barkeep was so 'casually' blocking the basement." Naruto said with a grin.

Sasuke sighed, frustrated that he even asked.

"Well, you heard her, I'm gonna go grab us some mead." Naruto rose to leave but stopped at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

"Don't you think this is strange?"

Naruto scratched his cheek. "What do you mean? The dragon, or the crazy granny out there?"

"Both. All of this. Where _are _we?"

Naruto shrugged, feeling his chest tighten once again. "I don't know, Sasuke. We're in Skyrim, but…" He shook his head. He didn't want to let Sasuke know just how much different this world was than his own.

He expected Sasuke to press his questions again, but to his surprise, he did not. Sasuke merely looked at him with a strange expression.

"How are you so calm?" He finally asked.

Pleased Sasuke wasn't picking up on his inner anxiety, he reached again for the doorknob. "Mead helps."

He closed the door on Sasuke and passed behind Tsunade's bar, exchanging small smiles. He stepped down into the basement and, just as he suspected, a home brewing operation. He grabbed two bottles and returned to his room, where Sasuke was still sitting.

Naruto handed him a bottle and opened up his own, savoring the subtle taste of maple.

"I don't know why the fuck you thought I knew more than you about what's happening." Naruto said calmly. He wasn't as tense as he had been all day; their shouting match seemed to get out some of his nervous energy out.

"Hn."

In silence, they sipped the mead.

"I think we may have a problem," Sasuke stated after the moment had stretched on.

Naruto felt his heart rate increase. Were they being followed? He cast a glance out the window and tried to keep his voice calm. "What's that?"

Sasuke looked at him like it was obvious. "There's only one bed."

Naruto closed his eyes to resist the urge to strangle him. "How is that a problem?"

"Hn. I am not sleeping with you."

"Alright, prude. Enjoy the floor."

Sasuke scowled. "Fine."

"Hey, I was kidding. You don't want to sleep down there." Naruto scrunched up his nose. This guy couldn't be serious. "Look, you think it was cold today, it gets freezing at night."

Sasuke snorted, which made Naruto frown again.

"I'm being serious."

But Sasuke just downed the rest of his beer, yanked down the spare blanket and lay at the wall opposite the bed.

It was Naruto's turn to snort at the other man's pointless defiance. He finished his drink, blew out the last candle and climbed into the bed, alone.

* * *

A/N: Hey guess who edited.


	4. A Place Out of Time, Part 1

A Place Out of Time, Pt1

E4 202 First Seed

When Sasuke awoke the next morning, it was with stiff and aching joints. Of course the floor had been hard, and a deep, bone chilling cold made itself his new close friend.

"Good morning," Came a voice from the bed that even at this early hour filled him with irritation.

He looked up to see Naruto awake, lying casually on the bed, eating a morning roll.

"How'd ya sleep?"

Sasuke said nothing, rising and beginning to roll the blanket he'd spent a fitful night on.

Apparently, lack of response wasn't enough to deter conversation. Naruto continued. "Are you sore?"

"Hn. A good assassin doesn't fatigue so easily."

Naruto snorted. "I don't know how your faction ran things in the Imperial City, but that was the first time I've ever had to escape a dragon." He rolled his shoulder, rubbing absently at the muscle. "My body isn't used to this kind of stress. And with whatever happened in that cavern…"

Sasuke watched as the Nord slowed his movements at the recollection of the day before, his face pulling into a small frown.

It bothered him. Those in the Dark Brotherhood were not flappable beings. And if something could throw one off their game in their own native land, things did not bode well.

This was a problem double for Sasuke, who was equally confused to have woken in a feild adorned with dismembered bodies.

He grunted. "Why do you care if I'm sore?"

Naruto picked up the bag of coin left by Tsunade the night before and dropped it again, his eyes regaining some focus. "I can't have someone I'm traveling with be weak. But, I'm not sure how much we can spend on potions."

"We may not need to buy a potion. The trader might have an ingredient list." Sasuke was, in fact, very sore, though he refused to believe it was pride or competition that kept him from confiding that in his companion; it was a weakness to reveal your weakness, and while Naruto hadn't knifed him in his sleep, it was to be determined whether he was truly friend or foe. Creating their own potions would give him the excuse to test one and heal.

Sasuke hadn't noticed Naruto's focused excitement shift to him. "Really? You know how to make potions?"

Sasuke gave him a reproachful look. "Of course I do. You've never used poison before?"

"Sure I have, but I've only ever bought them."

"Hn. Figures."

It was Naruto's turn to glare. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Only fools buy poison from someone else. There is no way to assure its effectiveness if you didn't craft it yourself."

To his surprise, Naruto didn't get angry. He laughed. "Well excuse me for trusting the Dark Brotherhood's own Alchemist. But, I guess I won't be able to get back to her for a while."

Naruto's eyes once again went dull. Unable to handle the range of emotions he was seeing, Sasuke left to relieve himself for the morning. As he moved, he was careful not to show just how stiff he was.

In the communal washroom, he braced one foot on the side of a wooden tub to help stretch his aching legs. The room was humid from the hot spring water flowing through the wood tunnels, trickling here and there onto the floor. The room was empty, the water flowed through and out the passage. It's steam lingered heavily.

As he relieved himself, he found a burn on his shoulder that had gone unnoticed the day before. When he examined it he was able to determine it had come from one of the rocks lit with dragon flame. Sasuke counted himself extremely lucky the flame had not directly stuck him: The unwanted visual of the Dark Elf from yesterday's armor melting into her burning flesh came into his mind. He shuddered. At the time her death hadn't even registered to him, but the longer he closed his eyes the more he saw. Glistening black eyes, that evil maw full of teeth as long as his arm, the claws that crushed men, the blood that shone on the scales there.

His body wanted to flood with panic and nausea, but his training did not allow this. Sasuke opened his eyes and stared intently at his reflection, slowing his heartbeat, steeling his nerves.

As much as his traveling companion irritated him, there felt a weight lifted from his chest at the sight of him, talking casually with the woman from the night before.

Naruto's stance was open, a sly smile on his face. Tsunade was listening, eventually laughing loudly at whatever he was saying. At this, Sasuke frowned. People like Naruto were always trouble. Fast talking, charm-you-out-of-your-own-shoes types, nearly always had a bounty on them. Then why was there this tilt in his emotion, why would Naruto's presence cause him anything but annoyance?

He caught Sasuke's gaze, Tsunade shouting something grossly inappropriate for the setting after him, and he decided it must be the companionship of a another Dark Brotherhood member that eased his mind. Even if everyone else was fooled by Naruto, Sasuke was not.

"Ready to go, princess? I've gathered our things."

Sasuke glared deeply. "You have the gold?"

Naruto pulled open a pouch on his hip, revealing the sack of coin to Sasuke while keeping it out of the eyes of the other patrons. "Of course. Let's go."

"Hn."

He followed the other man out into the bitterly cold morning. A wind wound through the small town, making Sasuke's eyes water. The Nord shot him a crooked smile.

"The armors good, but not that good. We can pick up some more gear. Look, it's just over there." Naruto pointed to the weather worn sign, still swinging from the chilly breeze. Their pace picked up the slightest, and the warm was welcome.

"Hello, boys," a Imperial with a deep, cheery voice greeted. "You're here to stay, or just traveling through?"

"Tsunade sent us," Naruto replied with exuberant energy, dropping the coin pouch onto the counter. "We're traveling to Whiterun, she told us you'd have everything we need."

A woman, another Imperial, rose quickly from her seated position behind the shop owner. "Lucan, they're travelers! They look like they are strong enough to help us."

The man's face became embarrassed, "Camilla, no, see these are soldiers. They're on orders, they don't have time to help us."

"But Brother," The woman said, sadness in her eyes. "I know what it meant to you."

"Have you lost something?" Sasuke inquired.

The family turned to him, one hopeful and one stricken.

"Ah, yes...I have. But we won't trouble you!" The owner quickly covered. "I will warn you though, there is a bloody thief on the road...probably high tailing it to Whiterun to hawk it."

"What did you loose, sir? My companion and I can keep our eye out for any stolen wears. Maybe we could buy it back for you." Naruto gave a disarming smile.

The Imperial tentatively returned it. "I'm no 'sir', boy. Call me Lucan, and, this is my sister Camilla. They stole my Golden Claw, a golden dragon's claw. It was the pride of my shop.

Sasuke watched Naruto carefully. Strange coincidence that a dragon's claw ornament goes missing around the same time as a dragon sighting. Any surprise Naruto felt was not betrayed in his features as he replied. "Wow, what a shame! I bet it was worth a fortune!"

"Sure was," The man grimaced. "Worth so much I couldn't possibly buy it back. There is really nothing I can do, my days of adventuring are long over." There was a sad sigh, but a scoff from his sister.

"Like you ever did any adventuring."

"Just how do you think I got that claw?"

She huffed, drawing a laugh from both Lucan and Naruto.

"Well boys, I think it's about time we sent you on your way with what you came for, eh?"

Naruto's personality, though grating on Sasuke, proved useful when the merchant gave them the ingredient list for free, sold them the wheat and imp stool, and told them where to find a free alchemy table in Whiterun. With the gold Tsunade had given them they were able to upgrade weapons (though only to a fraction of the quality Sasuke was accustomed to) and pick up extra gear to keep out the cold as well as the map they had originally been sent for. Sasuke hadn't commented, but he did think it odd to buy a map when Naruto had boasted his knowledge of the land the night before.

Walking out of the shop, Sasuke was jostled when Naruto knocked into his shoulder in a friendly manner. He had practically fallen out of the shop, sharing last laughs with the family inside. Sasuke didn't say it, but it made him wonder how life would have been had Sasuke and Itachi's parents been around for much longer than they had. Such a stupid, sentimental thought grated on his agitation, and he couldn't resist the temptation to lash out.

Sasuke leaned into Naruto's side and said in a low voice, "You're quite friendly for a murderer."

Naruto's smile didn't falter as he replied just as softly, "You're kinda acting like one, maybe you should tone it down a bit."

His lack of reaction at the jab only made Sasuke's mood worse and he glared at the smiling man.

The path was clear and well marked, after Naruto had inspected the map they traveled in uneasy quiet.

After a long while, Sasuke couldn't refrain from a glance over at Naruto, agitation continuing to make him restless. He wanted to get a solid reading on the other man. He was an extremely typical Nord; Bright, friendly and energized but quick to fight or brawl, and very blue of the Stormcloak uniform make Naruto's eyes stand out even more, another strongly Nordic trait. He had come off dim-witted to Sasuke, and seemed to present himself that way to the world. Never in a hundred Era's would he have guessed Naruto to be member of the Dark Brotherhood, and it that manipulation of how he is perceived was likely part of how he earned a place among their ranks. Naruto had already shown skills in planning and calculation; combine with his ability to use his personality as an absolute weapon with what Sasuke had witnessed of Naruto's ruthless fighting...it made for quite a murderer.

Sasuke already hated to meet new Dark Brotherhood members back in his own guild as it was, and Naruto was no exception. There were many complex layers to his guildmates, and one easily grew tired of predicting what was happening underneath the underneath.

Though tired, all of the experience proved helpful. Play it off as well as he might, Sasuke could tell that Naruto was unnerved by something. It was obvious to both of them that they were shocked by the dragons, this was true, but Sasuke couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more.

The wind whipped bits of snow into his eyes, forcing him to turn and face the man he walked with. Sasuke decided it was time to probe. With the right line of questioning, he should be able to discern where the problem lie as well as gain some useful information. Naruto seemed to be bent on some sort of comradery, he may as well use it to his advantage.

"Naruto, what do you know about the Stormcloaks? I didn't know that Skyrim had a rebellion."

Unexpectedly, this stopped Naruto in his tracks, but he didn't turn to Sasuke. For him, this clinched it. Naruto stared with calculating eyes at the landscape. The path they traveled had led them to a waterfall, the river cutting the mountains in half and winding its way down into grassy plains. In the distance, men and women bundled in furs worked the fields.

Sasuke reached for Naruto, taking his arm and applying enough pressure to get his attention. "What are you keeping from me."

Naruto frowned at the other man as if in deep conflict with himself. There was another silence, Naruto staring hard into Sasuke's unyielding gaze, before seeming to make up his mind.

"Something is different here. You had never been to Skyrim before, right?"

He shook his head. This had been his first time, missions didn't usually take him out of Cyrodiil.

"This is my home. I keep an ear to the ground here, and as of yesterday, there was no rebellion. These Stormcloaks, they've got royalty. They've got a regime. They're taking over towns, and I never heard of them? That's just not possible. _That _sounds like full blown war."

Sasuke refused to become unnerved, but he couldn't help the gnawing feeling in his gut. "You may listen well but a single town being taken by a rebellion has happened before, and it can happen quickly. I hardly see it fit to worry Skyrim has changed. That man's finery meant nothing."

To his surprise, Naruto didn't react. His shoulders sagged almost imperceptibly but he pressed on, shaking his head. "Even the trees, the towns, the paths, they're all different. Since when do ice wolves live between Whiterun and Riverwood? I knew no one back in that town, these trails are not my trails. And dragons? Ha, don't even get me started."

"What are you saying, Naruto?"

"This isn't Skyrim, Sasuke. I don't know where we are, but this is not the place I left when I went into that cave."

The way that Naruto spoke left no room for doubt, he was convinced something was wrong with his homeland. Sasuke took a deep breath, thinking of his own home. He knew it was going to take him a long while to procure enough provisions to make it back to the Imperial City, and several more moons after that to make the journey. He needed to return to his brother, and report back to his guild.

Whether or not Naruto was correct in the fear that Skyrim had somehow changed in his absence, the presence of dragons was certainly a sign to Sasuke. Animals that have been vanquished for hundreds of years do not suddenly reappear to wreak havoc. He would need to leave, and soon. Hopefully while the dragons remained out of Cyrodiil.

"Naruto," Sasuke called the other man out of his reverie. "This might not be your home, though I don't know how it could be anything else, but it is not mine either. After we report to the Jarl, we will be parting ways."

Naruto made a sound at him, but continued walking. There was some sarcasm to his voice. "You're going to leave Skyrim after you discover dragons? They haven't existed for thousands of years and you're going to walk away from that, no questions asked?"

Sasuke's brow furrowed. "After what we both saw, I don't believe you blame me."

Naruto made another sound.

"Why are you doing that?" He glared.

"No reason..I just didn't know the Dark Brotherhood where you're from is full of milk-drinkers."

Sasuke frowned. "Only a fool would rise to that challenge. We are no milk-drinkers, we are survivors above all else."

"So you're close with your guildmates, then?"

"Why would I tell you?" He sneered.

Naruto glared at him, brows drawn tight and his eyes tired. He said nothing.

It was the second time Sasuke felt he was seeing beneath Naruto's mask, the first being the dragon attack. Then he had been too overwhelmed himself to know it for what it was.

Sasuke felt satisfied. Naruto might be able to manipulate everyone else into doing what he wanted, but Sasuke would not show such weak will. Perhaps he could continue pushing Naruto beyond the facade.

* * *

The chapter was just getting too long, so I cut off the opening portion to serve up to you on a golden platter as a reminder that I am still actually writing things story.

To tease you even further I will drop that there are already 10 more pages of this chapter, and I am about halfway done...this was just the best place to stop what I had going so far. I will finish it by Feb 28th.

I apologize for not having updated in over a year. Fanfiction has come back to me as a way to de-stress and unwind, and I am hoping to write chunk after chunk of this and Aftermath until they're both complete. If you notice any errors involving the absence of the letter 'd', please let me know. I had to replace my keyboard, and the new one seems to occasionally reject it.

Thank you for all of the favorites, follows, and reviews! Each one is motivating to me! You are all very, very wonderful.


	5. A Place Out of Time, Part 2

Part 4 A Place Out of Time Pt 2

E4 202 First Seed

An hour passed of their travel through the woods, the only sounds their soft footfalls crunching the trail and the occasional rustle of snow falling from the weighted clumps of evergreen branches. When they began the descent from the mountains into the valley the snow lessened, though it didn't disappear. Where the ground wasn't speckled with the remnants of ice it was sloshing cold mud. A mudcrab the size of a boar's head appeared with a sloppy popping sound and charged them, pincers exercising aggressively, but Sasuke ran it through with his sword and not so much as a pause in his step.

They passed the workers preparing the fields, finally reaching the trail into the city. Naruto paused inquisitively at a kajit's tent, but Sasuke quickly grabbed his arm and tried to steer him away without attracting too much attention.

"Idiot, don't look through stolen wares before we enter a city to see the Jarl," Sasuke hissed into Naruto's ear.

Naruto shot him a look of contempt so concentrated and quick that he almost missed it. "Shut up, they're not watching us. The city's closed."

That caught Sasuke off guard. "What?"

"Stop right there!"

A harsh, loud voice cut through their bickering.

"What is this?" Naruto frowned, his face overtaken by a veil of naivete.

"The city is closed. Go back to where you came from."

Sasuke listened to the thick accent with which the guard spoke, broadening his chest. This could be a shakedown. "Why would the city be closed?"

"They say there are dragons. We have closed the city to keep our Jarl safe."

Naruto spoke first, sounding every bit like a noble adventurer. "That is why we are here. The dragon attacked Helgen as we were passing through, we escaped to Riverrun. We have been sent on behalf of Tsunade of Riverrun to give the Jarl our information, and our blades."

The guard paused, looking over to several of his comrades. One of them stepped forward, putting a hand on the shoulder of the other guard, relieving him of responsibility.

"Only one of you may enter." She told them.

Sasuke turned to Naruto. Naruto was coming dangerously close to breaking an unspoken guild rule; be forgettable. Stumbling into a hold to report the reappearance of dragons was bad enough in his opinion. Stumbling in and swearing to warn and protect that Jarl from ancient beasts was unacceptable. Sasuke couldn't tell if he was pledging fealty to the guards as a way to enter the city, or if it was genuine.

Ultimately, he didn't want to risk it. Sasuke's priority was returning to his home and his guild.

Choosing his words carefully, Sasuke put an edge of command into his tone. He could get in, get out, and get away from Naruto and this forsaken country. "I will go. Stay here, help the guards if need be."

"No Sasuke," Naruto caught his shoulder as he tried to brush past. "Tsunade intrusted me with this mission. I cannot let you go in my place. I will make sure you are to be brought in after me. I will not leave you here."

Sasuke grit his teeth. He couldn't argue in front of the guards and show their tension. Instead, he nodded curtly.

Naruto's face betrayed no emotion as he was lead away by the male guard that spoke to them first. Sasuke watched his retreating back, fighting the frustration that came from waiting here. The gates closed with a heavy sound, and something pulled at Sasuke's gut. He frowned at the negative omen and turned away from the gates to find a spot to clean his inferior weapons.

Taking his time, he made sure the steel was polished and razor sharp, using the small tool Naruto had filched from the blacksmith on the way through town. He had no intention of keeping the weapon, only working to pass the time and perhaps glean a few more gold pieces once he was allowed inside the city to sell it.

Once he it was clear he could do no more with his blade, Sasuke allowed his eyes to wander. They fell upon the cluster of Whiterun Guards. Unlike Riverrun, the Whiterun armor was not Stormcloak. Nor was it Imperial. It was gray steel mixed with a yellow cloth tie through the chest and hanging down past the hip. It partially obscured their swords; someone untrained in combat could easily miss it.

Sasuke was inspecting the painted horse motif of the shield when he felt the stare of the female warden on him. He met her gaze, tilting his head in a nod of acknowledgement. She watched curiously for a moment longer before she paused the other guard who was talking to her and excused herself. He stepped aside to let her pass, waiting at ease for his next instruction.

She strode toward Sasuke, her helmet carried casually on her hip.

"Hello, traveler," She greeted, rolling the 'r' in the nordic accent he was becoming uncomfortably familiar with.

"Hello, soldier." He returned, voice neither friendly nor off putting.

"Where do you come from?"

"We are both from Skyrim, my companion and I." Sasuke thought it safest if anyone who could over hear them didn't know he was not a native, though it didn't appear that anyone was listening.

"How long have you been together?"

A cold breeze found its way along the city's walls, pushing her long, blood red braid to trail out past her shoulder. Sasuke flicked his own hair from his eyes. "A very, very long time it seems."

She smiled down at him, and it spurred him to realize he had missed something.

"You have been traveling long? I see you do not have much that you are carrying."

He considered what she was looking for with this questioning. "Yes. When the dragon attacked Helgen as we were passing through, we were forced to drop most everything to run. Tsunade helped us with what we lost, to get here."

She nodded at him, understanding.

"I am Njada."

"Sasuke."

Her nose wrinkled, pulling at the war paint on her cheeks. A silence lingered till it was clear there was something she wanted to ask him. The uncertainty was ill-fitting on such a broad-shouldered warrior of a woman.

The scene was strange enough to make him want to smile. He resisted the tugging at his lips. In a way her shyness was reassuring; if she thought him a murderer, or thief, there would be no hesitation.

"Njada?"

"Yes?"

"Is there something you would like to ask me?"

She laughed away the shyness from before, resting her knuckles on her hips. "Ha-ha! I deserve that. I just wondering..how did you meet your..companion?"

Again, Sasuke was at a loss for what he was missing. He didn't want to talk about Naruto. "It was...quite by accident."

She seemed disappointed. "Ah, is that not the way it goes."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke couldn't help a quirked eyebrow.

Njada made a face as though it was obvious. "Is that not what we all want? Someone to share adventures with? A life with?"

Sasuke's brow furrowed. "What do you-"

He was cut off by the sound of weighted chains struggling to open the gates. They swung wide to reveal a grinning Naruto. Once more, he felt a relief, as though a weight he didn't realize he was carrying had just abated. Naruto waved Sasuke through to him, and as he moved to follow Naruto he caught Njada's parting words.

"Blessings of Mara follow you both."

He waved to her over his shoulder, but the phrasing caught him off guard. Mara..the Mother Goddess? What did that…

Sasuke's eyes met Naruto's shining blue ones.

Oh no. Mara, the Goddess of Love. She thought they were lovers.

He turned his head to see if there was time to correct her, but she had already turned her back on him, braid swishing with the movement of her hips.

Sasuke sighed deeply. It was a good cover for now, at least.

He fell into step with Naruto, the locking of the city gates sliding into place with a resounding finality.

"The Jarl, Balgruuf, permitted us half the hour to replenish our equipment and anything else we need."

"Hn. I need new weapons. Where is the shop Tsunade told us of?"

"War Maiden's, there." Naruto pointed and lead Sasuke to a blacksmith stand where a sharp looking woman with her dark brown hair in two tight buns leaned up against the frame.

"Need something?" She inquired, her voice surprisingly soft for her imposing cut.

Naruto made a show of fumbling the scroll out, and Sasuke had to admit, it did make him appear rather harmless. Well, as harmless as a Nord could be.

"Tsunade sent us to report an incident to the Jarl, she said you could help us return safely?"

She unrolled the scroll and read it, her face remaining skeptical till the last. But when she looked up at them again, it was with a smirk.

"You two have made a powerful friend. Let me see your weapons."

She inspected their inferior steel, finally shaking her head. "These will not do. Let me give you something better."

Sasuke shared a glance with Naruto as the woman disappeared inside the shop. "A powerful friend?"

Naruto shrugged, his gaze now following a passing guard. "You think it's the home brew?"

"I couldn't say."

Shortly after, the shopkeeper emerged with a cloth bundle. She rolled it out on her worktable, revealing high quality, glittering weapons.

Naruto nearly drooled over them. "Wow!"

She looked at the two men closely before handing Naruto a short blade, and Sasuke a quiver and bow. She passed them each a fine, orcish dagger, and smiled. "These should suit you well. Sharpened this morning."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, skepticism in his voice as he eyed the arrows.

The woman smirked. "You're not the only ones who heard a dragon, boys."

* * *

She sent them into the market street, where Sasuke was able to find the alchemy table the shopkeep had told him of and make health potions enough to keep himself alive for a fortnight, provided he was able to ditch Naruto. He gave one to Naruto and tested one himself, relishing the feeling of his body being replenished.

Healed though he was, it didn't stop the hunger in his belly. They returned to the main square where Sasuke watched Naruto charm the dress half off the young woman working a meat and bread stand. She pressed bite sized samples into his hand and offered him two meals for the cost of one, only to have Naruto insist on paying full price. She flushed and smiled wide smiles for him.

Sasuke resisted a scoff. Naruto was shameless. And when he returned, Sasuke told him so.

Naruto only grinned a lopsided grin, handing him cooked meat on a stick. "You're talking to a master trader over here."

Sasuke kept his face impassive, but it was impressed. He had wondered.

Naruto sat beside him on the steps leading to the Jarl's court.

"What is your specialty?" He asked, eyeing Sasuke's blade pouch.

Sasuke smirked. "Nice try."

Naruto frowned at him, but didn't respond for a long time. They ate in silence, Naruto's silence seeming troubled.

"Sasuke, what do you think of Whiterun?"

Sasuke chewed the tender meat, considering. "Its clean. Modern. It seems to run well, the people seem content here." casually, he swept a glance across the bustling area. "I saw no sign of guilds, though. The alchemist seemed to be nothing more than just that."

Naruto looked at him, and the relaxed expression fell away, leaving nothing but an intense gravity. "When I last left Whiterun, the Jarls name was Greymore the Conqueror. The Mages Guild stood where War Maidens now stands, and it was twice the size. What used to be the Fighters Guild, the guild I was raised in, is a temple of Kynareth. There is no sign of the old entrance to our guild." He paused, mouth set in a grim, tight line, his eyes piercing and calculated. "My home is not my home any longer. And if you are half as smart as I think you are, you realize you have no reason to think yours is the same as what you left it."

The gnawing feeling that Sasuke had been fighting since their travel to Whiterun began erupted into a minor panic flooding through his system.

"What are you implying?"

Naruto's expression darkened. "You know damn well what I am implying. Something happened in the cave."

Sasuke gave him an even look. "What information were you given on the target?"

"Next to nothing. I was told a Dwemer studies member was dangerously close to releasing a very troublesome chaos, that he needed to die. I had been following him for three days leading up to the cave, but I know nothing of magic or what he could have been studying."

This caused him to frown. "The same information I was given."

They had nothing to go off of. Frustration built in his chest, and he was about to open his mouth again when a guard came to a purposeful stop in front of them.

"Outsiders. Come with me to the Jarl." He commanded tonelessly.

They stood together, sharing a last meaningful glance. The conversation was not over. The men allowed themselves to be lead through the marketplace once again, past the temple and up a lengthy several flights of stone stairs. Another set of guards waited at the enormous wooden doors with intricate dragon and nordic motifs. One came to attention, and the guard that had lead them to the Dragonsreach entrance traded posts with him.

"This way," The new guard said as he pushed through the gates.

As Sasuke and Naruto followed him into the huge anteroom, he felt swallowed by the enormity of the building. It's high ceiling bowed in arches, like a shrine. The glow of the later afternoon sun shone in and enhanced the ethereal quality of the building. Their footfalls echoed off the wood and resounded off the walls as they stepped deeper into the incredible architecture.

Sasuke's eyes swept along the walls, taking in the paintings of previous Jarls. Unable to stop himself, his head swung back to the wall in a double take. A Jarl whose name and face could not mean less to him nevertheless filled his gut with a deep, unshakable dread. He felt his pulse quicken as he locked onto the words, "Olga the Feared, E3 433 - E4 15".

The Fourth Era had come, but what began to tear at his mind was that Olga the Feared was far from the current Jarl. 20 more portraits followed hers.

Sasuke reached for Naruto and grabbed his wrist, squeezing it as though it were a lifeline. Naruto turned to him, grimacing at the pain of the grip.

"What?" Naruto whispered, voice low so as not to attract the attention of the guard walking a few paces ahead of them.

"Naruto, tell me the name of the Jarl? Your Jarl?" Sasuke hissed.

"It was Greymore the Conqueror, why?"

Sasuke's eyes flicked back to Olga's ominous portrait, and sure enough, she succeeded a ferocious-looking Nord whose nameplate read the same. The pressure he applied onto Naruto's wrist only increased as he nodded to the wall of leaders. Naruto followed his gaze and after only a moment, gasped softly.

"By the nine..this is not possible."

Sasuke's free hand was shaking as they continued passing a blur of faces and name plates, the dates growing farther and farther away from anything that he had known. His stomach felt heavier with each passing date they read, finally stopping at the current Jarl, Balgruuf The Greater, E4 202.

According to that wall, at least two hundred years had passed since he left Cyrodiil. Whatever happened in that cave had pushed them into the future, or pulled them into some kind of parallel universe.

He fought nausea as realization hit him. His home would be no more. Everyone he knew would be dead.

His brother...he would never see his brother again.

For once, he felt grateful to Naruto. Sasuke had lost his ability to speak. All of the voices around him sounded muffled, like they were speaking to him underwater.

The only thing in the world that he really cared about was gone.

He stood stoically beside Naruto as the aged warrior on the throne listened to their story as the panic ran its course through his system.

A hollow devastation was overtaking his entire body.

"What do you think, Farengar?" The aged man asked, keeping his eyes on Naruto.

A man in hooded purple robes humbly stepped forward at being acknowledged. "Give them a test, sir."

The Jarl seemed to like the idea. "A test?" He rubbed his bearded chin. "Tell me more."

"Sir, I need something from deep in the Bleakfalls Barrow. I have been unable to access it on my own. If they could retrieve it, it would-"

The timid man was interrupted by a great temor that caused the building to tremble and shake.

"By the nine! What hell is this?" The Jarl shouted, standing much more quickly than one would expect by his grey beard.

A thunderous roar cut off any reply, and Naruto turned to Sasuke, who's heart dropped farther into his stomach than it already had.

"Dragon." He confirmed.

* * *

DRAGON FIGHT NEXT CHAPTER!  
Which will be up in the next two weeks. This was just getting too long.  
I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner.


	6. Stranded

Long time no see. Here we go!

* * *

"A dragon, here? Gods!" The Jarl was on his feet immediately, but was just as soon halted by the dark elf at his side.

"Sir! I will rally a party to take out the dragon. You must stay here, where you are safe."

The Jarl's frown was deep, accentuating his long wrinkles and the fragility his age brought. He lowered himself into his throne once more, but the relaxed posture did not return. "Yes, of course."

It was but a second before his eyes were sharp and fixed on Naruto and his companion. "You two, go with her. I am sorry Farengar, there will be no time for your test. Irileth, take them to the battlefield."

The dark elf nodded, quickly appraising the weapons and armor of the men before her. "You two, come with me. Now!"

Irileth, as she was called, pushed passed them harshly and immediately began barking orders at her subordinates.

Naruto thanked the Jarl while he could still be heard over the guards clamor to protect their leader and turned to Sasuke, praying that he would recover fully before their luck ran out. Naruto had been watching his ally carefully, knowing that he was hit harder than himself. Sasuke had refused to believe him until the truth had slapped him across the face. And judging from the way Sasuke had gripped his arm upon realizing the timeskip, he had left something important behind in the third era. But because Sasuke was shut tighter than a nordic clam, Naruto had no way of knowing what he lost. Family? A lover? Or was it merely shock? It left him uneasy to not know the state of the man he may be depending on. Their cover as trained warriors may be completely blown during battle.

Naruto took Sasuke by the forearm, leading in case he was not steady. He pulled the other man close to whisper into the dark locks, drawing on all of his speechcraft. "It will be alright, Sasuke. I need you to breathe. I need you to fight with me."

Sasuke's mouth parted in a silent gasp at the sudden familiarity with which Naruto touched and spoke to him, breath warm and lingering on his ear. Naruto could see the racing pulse pounding through a vein in his neck.

Sasuke jerked his arm away, almost staggering away from Naruto but managing to fall behind the whirlwind procession gathering behind the commander. "Do not touch me." He snarled.

Naruto caught up to him quickly, their jerky interactions attracting only a few stares, blending in with the chaos of movement around them. "I need your head on straight, Sasuke."

Sasuke shot him a look of concentrated anger, but his eyes were once again focused and sharp. "I am fine, Naruto. Do not speak to me."

"We need a plan, we-"

"If these foolish guards actually expect to kill this dragon, we will both use our strengths. I will use my bow, and if we can weaken it enough for you to get close you will open it's belly." Sasuke pushed at the closing door roughly, walking quickly down the steps.

Naruto followed close behind, worry not completely abated. With swift feet they kept a quick pace through the city. They made it down the winding steps, past the worried stares of citizens and to the gate before they were stopped.

Irileth stood beside a red haired Nord whose guard team was orderly assembled behind her. Irileth raised her fist, halting the warriors she had led.

"The dragon has been sighted near the Western Watchtower." The commander at the gate briskly informed Irileth, who responded with a curt nod.

"Everyone," She shouted. "We will go to the Western Watchtower, I will give you your positions when we arrive. Njada, assemble a guard to maintain the gate. Let's move."

Naruto grabbed for Sasuke's forearm, pulling him close again as they were off through the gates. "The Western Watchtower, at least, was a small military base about a kilometer outside town. Go as high as you can on the tower, but stay close to the door and get ready to run. Don't kill yourself fighting this thing."

His stoic companion nodded his understanding, and Naruto withdrew his hand before he could be shaken off again.

The group of guards jogged together down the road out of town, breath visible in the light of the high afternoon sun and armor clinking together in the otherwise eerie quiet. The air was cold despite the cloudless sky and Naruto found himself hoping that this was his last day in Skyrim. Naruto had seen his share of gore, war, and murder, as he had lived his entire life through the Fighter's Guild and then the Dark Brotherhood, but the dragon attack last night was a massacre unlike anything he had seen. Although it was cryptic, he took a glance around at the men and women around him, knowing that many would not be traveling back with them.

He was wondering if the burial rituals had changed at all in the bizarre time-lapse when the watchtower became visible.

So much for the efficient military post he remembered; the tower was little more than a heap of rubble. He thought he heard Sasuke snort beside him, and jabbed a quick elbow at him. He was about to revise their plan when a terrible sound beat down over the traveling guards. Most of them ducked out of instinct, but when they looked up the dragon was nowhere near them.

Yet.

The monster was high in the air, circling the open plains past the tower they were headed to. As they watched, it spat a burst of fire upon the earth before a shallow dive.

"It's hunting," Said a female guard, disbelief in her voice.

"Keep moving," Barked Irileth.

"Pick it up," Shouted Njada. "The sooner we take down this beast, the sooner we will be celebrating!"

Part of the group cheered, rallying to their leader. Irileth ignored it, but her pinched expression soured even more.

It wasn't long before they were close. Irileth and Njada began stationing their warriors along the path, giving orders for them to use bows first and as soon as the shot presented.

When only the two outsiders were left, Irileth asked their strengths.

Naruto answered honestly. "I am best with close combat, one or two handed weapons."

She snorted at him. "Do you plan on getting that close?"

He steeled himself. "I will do what it takes."

She handed him a bow and some of her arrows. "Use this till you can not anymore. Both of you, get where you will fight best. I will be reporting your skills to the Jarl, if you survive."

Naruto swallowed as she walked away. It wasn't what he wanted to hear. Sasuke turned and climbed to the highest point on what remained of the tower. Naruto joined the other men and women armed with longswords and followed Sasuke with his eyes.

The man stood ready in a battle stance, dominant leg braced against rubble, about six meters above him. The image of Sasuke with his face so determined, dark hair moving with the wind, was absolutely striking. He felt a pull towards the other man, a magnetic draw from deep within his gut. Sasuke looked down at him, and Naruto couldn't tear his gaze away.

Irileth's voice cut through the silence, distracting but not weakening the strange sensation Naruto was experiencing. Her voice was a deep, commanding thunder. "Soldiers! Today we fight to defend our Jarl. We fight to protect our land. We have not been defeated, we will not start today. For the Jarl!"

"For the Jarl!" The soldiers chorused.

"For Whiterun!"

"For Whiterun!" With each echo the voices became louder.

"For the Realm!"

"FOR THE REALM!"

The final cry was so loud, it caught the attention of the dragon. It's head swiveled to their arrangement over the fallen watchtower, and the descent began. The beast became larger and larger with each fluid flap of its wings. The speed was terrifying, and Naruto drew his bow while dropping into a battle stance. He had been in battle before, but nothing could compare to the energy of the crowd around him. The presence of the dragon caused a tense silence in the air, the only articulate sound over the wind was his thundering heart beat.

The dragon erupted in a roar that shook the ground they stood on.

"First battalion, SHOOT!" Irileth shouted.

Those closest to the dragon let loose a storm of arrows, but the commander had pulled too soon and few arrows struck the monster. But the attack was enough to agitate; it snapped its jaws like an angry dog and made for them in earnest.

"SECOND BATTALION!" Irileth's voice broke on her scream.

The dragon was peppered with arrows from those stationed just behind the front row of warriors. Furious, it roared again and swooped low enough to disrupt the soldiers in front of the tower by smacking its tail on the ground before their feet.

Naruto could feel the tremor where he stood and watched as his comrades were thrown into the air as though they weighed nothing. They landed harshly, and some were not getting back up. His stomach twisted as the dragon sailed up toward the ruined tower.

He pulled tighter on his arrow, waiting for the beast to get close enough. Finally, Naruto saw an arrow land a proper hit; as it had flown over where Sasuke stood the man had loosed an arrow that sunk into its throat, just below the jaw.

It bellowed an angry roar, turning its attention to Sasuke and tower. One proper blow and the rubble Sasuke stood on would likely crumble to dust.

"OI! Down here!" Naruto shouted, aiming his arrow at the dragon's eye. The steel bounced off its brow, effectively redirecting its attention back to them. With another screech, it glided over to them and hovered, holding itself almost vertical by beating its enormous wings at the soldiers on the ground beneath it. Naruto crouched onto one leg to avoid being blown away. Not all of his comrades were so lucky, and many tumbled past him. When he was able to look up against the onslaught of wind, he saw the beast making a strange movement with its lanky, scaled neck. It looked as though something was bubbling up from its stomach and-

"RUN! FIRE!" Naruto screamed to the guards that still surrounded him. He sprinted from the scene as the dragon blasted fire onto the men in a sweeping motion, getting closer and closer to Naruto. At the last moment, he dove behind the watchtower and slid away from the air that sizzled with extreme heat, his back against the cold stone.

The fire stopped, but the air was far from quiet. Wind blew past either side of the watchtower from the dragon's wings as it soared into the air once more, and it carried the screams of injured warriors. Naruto looked to the sky, and caught the sight of Sasuke's dark eyes watching him from the ledge of the tower. Naruto felt that inexplicable tug, and its respective loss as Sasuke retreated from sight. The feeling renewed his determination; he and Sasuke could end this. They had to.

He gripped his bow, drawing a new arrow and rounding the watchtower in time to see the dragon returning for another attack.

Those who still stood held the same stance as he, drawn and ready to kill. The dragon approached, breathing angry puffs of fire as it sailed through the air.

It dove down, only to pull up before the line of warriors again, the beating of its powerful wings harmlessly cast away the arrows that sailed through the air towards it. That was the last Naruto could see before he was again forced to crouch to stay upright, cursing his luck. The dragon would simply do what it had before and burn half his comrades, taking no damage again. The beating stopped and he readied himself to run again when a violent crash hit the earth before him, causing his footing to fail. Naruto fell backward onto his ass and looked up into the mouth of the dragon that had landed directly before him.

There was no time to gather himself. His body fueled by endless adrenaline, Naruto rolled to the side as fast as he could, his body hitting hard against the ground. The dragon struck at him, its face finding the dirt. It let out a deafening screech, different than the ones before and Naruto stood to see that an arrow had sunk deep into its cheek. The dragon shook its head, trying to dislodge the arrow, but it was too small. In its flailing, the beast crashed it's head into Naruto's chest, and knocking him down once again.

But Naruto saw his chance for what it was. While the dragon was distracted, Naruto chucked his bow to the side and barreled towards it, gripping his sword in one hand. Without thinking, he jumped.

He reached out and grabbed one of the dragon's monstrous horns, swinging himself onto its head. Immediately, the beast reared back in an attempt to dislodge him. Naruto gripped with all his strength, sheer adrenaline holding him on. The world around him faded. The sounds of the battle field were drowned out by the blood rushing in his ears, each ragged breath he drew. He lost sight of the mountains and trees in the distance, the only thing filling his eyes now were sunlight and scales. The wild bucking of the dragon still slightly for just a moment, and Naruto found his body moving of it's own volition. He sent the sword crashing down as deep as all his might could plunge it into the head of the beast that he rode. A violent lurch from the animal sent him flying over its girth where he landed hard on the dusty, burnt earth and rolled through the ashes.

The sound that erupted from the dragon's throat was a sound he knew; it was the sound of death. He listened from where he lay, body bruised and exhausted, as the movement of the beast ceased. The pungent air was still.

Someone cheered, loudly.

Breath still coming in uneven gasps, Naruto picked himself up to search for the sound and found the warden that had spoken with them at the gate removing her helmet. Strands of red clung to sweat on her flushed face. Her face beamed pride and celebration.

"Lovers and warriors! Cheers to the travelers!"

The group erupted in victorious relief as she lifted her helmet into air.

Lovers? Naruto's stomach froze, and it was a shocked moment before he was able to react. He searched for Sasuke, finding him only meters away by the body of the dr

agon. The twisting in his gut did not abate.

Sasuke's flushed face flashed annoyance, but he did not have the chance to defend himself as Naruto saw, from behind him, something bright leaking out from the body of the fallen dragon. It poured out and flowed like water, before rising and heading toward Sasuke.

"Sasuke! MOVE!"

Without thinking, Naruto sprinted to Sasuke and tackled him to the ground with all of his remaining strength. He looked over his shoulder only to find whatever it was had moved with them. He shoved Sasuke away from him as hard as he could, hearing another 'oof' from Sasuke and rolled himself further away from the enemy substance.

Naruto pushed himself off the ground in time to catch the shining movement directly in the face. His body tensed, preparing to be struck hard, but instead felt a serenity come over him. The world became hazy with a white, shimmering light. It felt as though a cool wind was blowing softly, pleasantly, all over his body. It ruffled his hair and caressed his skin. He could hear no sound but a gentle hum. He took in a breath and his lungs were instantly full to burst, his body buzzing and reverberating with energy.

The feeling lasted for another few breaths before receding, slow and calm, just as it had arrived. He blinked the world back into focus, seeing Sasuke first, sitting in a similarly dazed stupor on the ground feet away from him. He looked up at the crowding of guards and soldiers, keeping a fearful distance from them. An eerie silence reigned.

"Dear god!"

The sound of someone's shrill call recaptured his attention and he turned to where everyone was looking. He nearly jumped. An enormous skull, bigger than a grown man, lay behind them with jagged teeth and hollow nose.

Naruto staggered to his feet, noticing the guards collective step back, and realized that the body of the dragon was gone. There lay no blood, no scales, only bones and the weapons of fallen men. His sword remained lodged in the tremendous skull.

"What..what was that?" Naruto asked again, looking around at his comrades. He couldn't move, body overstimulated and pulsing with shock.

"I...I don't believe it."

Naruto searched for the voice. It was the captain, again.

"You don't believe what?" Sasuke asked in what Naruto thought was meant to be a commanding voice, but came out somewhat faltered.

"You're...a Dragonborn."

"A what?" Naruto asked, staggering to Sasuke and extending him a hand. It was accepted and Naruto hauled him to his feet with great effort, staying close. He felt disoriented and unsteady.

"The soul of the dragon...you..absorbed it." She told him. "It..it split between you two. And when it left the dragon, it's body melted away."

Naruto found himself struck speechless.

Irileth approached them, disgruntled but seeking to regain control. Her voice was rough, deep and weary. "You two did...very well. Are either of you...injured?"

"No," Naruto replied. Sasuke shook his head.

"Good. We will escort you back to the Jarl and we will give a full report. I expect you to share with him anything you know about..what has transpired." She turned with her militaristic efficiency back toward the rest of her soldiers. "Everyone else, MOVE OUT."

The men looked between themselves. Though neither having answers, Naruto could think of one thing to do. He stepped near enough to the dragon's body so that he could reach up, and, leveraging himself on the empty cheekbone, was able to remove the sword from the skeleton.

He jumped down, rejoining Sasuke. He found he was being watched with a careful eye by his companion.

Naruto sheathed his sword, trying not to show how affected he was by the experience. "I think this is the luckiest weapon I'll ever own."

Sasuke snorted.

* * *

A/N: Dragon fiiiiight!

You'll notice that I took this out of the crossover section. I was getting a lot of weird anonymous (and sometimes not so anonymous) messages and reviews, threatening me. I forgot how bad gamers can be sometimes. Bummer! Anyway. I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you for being patient with me. This chapter is for blue_analytic, for their kind review. Seriously, all the reviews and private messages are such a huge source of motivation for me. Thank you all 3

Enjoy your summers. I'll try to update soon.


	7. Stolen by Shadows

A/N: Extra long chapter for an extra long wait? I'm sorry. I was traveling through Central America for a while and just..lost track of everything. Back for good now though, and with school starting again I'll be on a more stable schedule. Please see the note at the end of the chapter for an important question I have for you all!

* * *

Chapter 5: Stolen by Shadows

Sasuke walked with purpose among the remaining warriors, holding his head high despite spiraling thoughts. The sensation that came over him after they had killed the dragon was unlike anything he had ever experienced. The peaceful serenity had mostly dispersed, but left a trickle to beat along with his heart from deep in his chest. His pulse was still thready, his nerves rattled.

Sasuke scanned the crowd of grim faces around him, fighting to keep his exterior cool against the chaos that raced through his mind. He didn't know where he was, how he got here, nor did he have a plan of action for once they were finished with Whiterun. Things were getting more and more out of control, what little footing he had felt shaken. Sasuke felt a pull from his gut, a different one than he felt when he looked into Naruto's eyes from across the battlefield; it was uncertainty. A call, desire to know what had happened to his brother. He had to know, he had to find out what-

Sasuke took a breath.

Just because he was in a strange place for a strange reason did not mean he was out of control. He took another breath, doubling down on his pace towards Whiterun.

When the gates to the city allowed them entry, they were swarmed immediately. The people of Whiterun demanded to know if they were still in danger, what happened to the dragon.

Irileth had nodded to Najada, permitting her to share the good news.

She raised her helmet once more, as she did on the battlefield, shouting to the masses with a flushed face. "We defeated the dragon!"

A deafening round of cheers erupted, and they enveloped the remaining soldiers. Each were clapped and kissed and praised, even Naruto and himself, which created a discomfort so profound the remaining spark of whatever magic had hit him on the battlefield died.

Irileth waited with agitation until the crowd began to die down. She called Najada over, instructing her and her team to disperse through the city. "Get me a list of all who died and prepare for the ceremony honoring their bravery. Replenish your weapons, fix your armor. See to it that everyone is healed."

Najada nodded curtly, and began shouting orders of her own. There were not many things that could shake a town full of Nords, Sasuke knew that much. Joy and relief played out across the many faces that passed him as the crowd raised cheers to the fallen soldiers, and to those who remained.

They followed behind the remaining procession up to Dragon's Keep, who dropped off in the center of town to presumably celebrate well into the evening.

The rest of Whiterun was empty, but not silent; the thrum of drums and the sound of song was carried on the chilly wind that wound between drained warriors as they trooped through the streets. Irileth's face was pinched in consternation, as though the festivities were personally offensive.

Again, they made their way up the tall steps to the Keep, for a fate yet to be determined by Balgruuf. Surely, for having saved the city, they would be released? Or would their successful servitude mark them as ideal soldiers for his pathetic militia?

Sasuke was jarred out of his thoughts by a cry so mighty the very earth shook. For a panicked moment, he thought the dragon had returned, but the sound was far too deep, lasting far too long. It came from all around them, pulsing with energy. Sasuke whipped around in search of the source, only to find that where the tremble failed to catch him off guard, it had succeeded with his companion. Sasuke watched with split second irritation as Naruto teetered on the edge of the steps before pitching off the side. Sasuke lunged and caught his wrist before the idiot could fall to his death, and was about to say something just as snide when he felt it. The clap of their skin against skin sent a jolt of electricity through him so intense he felt all of his muscles tighten. His back arched with the spasm and jerked Naruto towards him, away from the edge. He couldn't let go of Naruto's forearm, his hand cramping with the sensation. He couldn't speak, to demand what sort of trick this was, although from Naruto's intense, startled eyes it would not have done much good.

Sasuke was finally able to jerk his arm away and tear his eyes from Naruto's; people were staring at them.

"What was that?" Naruto breathed out, his voice still rattled.

Sasuke did not know if he was asking about the sound, or what had just happened between them. He did not answer.

"The Graybeards."

Sasuke turned to face Irileth. Her voice was firm, but her eyes were wide with shock. "You really are dragonborn."

Sasuke was left standing beside Naruto and the rest of the silent guards as Irileth turned quickly and shoved open the doors to Dragonsreach. They swung wide, revealing Jarl Balgruuf on his feet, stomping toward them.

"By the Gods, Irileth. The Graybeards?! Just what the hell is going on!" He shouted to her.

Irileth did not back down, but unflinchingly continued her path towards him. "Calm down, sir. The situation is under control."

"Under control?! There is a damned dragon in my realm, the Greybeards are calling, I have half a mind to-"

Irileth cut him off, short and stiff. "The dragon is dead."

This halted the Jarl's fury, relief flashing across his features. His eyes flicked from Irileth's stony ones, to the hardened expressions of the travelers. He seemed to lose steam, straightening the fur he wore across his chest.

"Well, you had better explain to me what happened. Come, so we may talk like civilized men."

Irileth inclined her head to Balgruuf, accepting his implied apology. Then she, the travelers, and the rest of the guard followed their Jarl into the great hall.

As they walked, the Jarl was briefed.

"The dragon was fought at the rubble of the Western Watchtower."

Their boots clacked against the stone floors in short, curt bursts that reverberated around the high ceiling.

"These two," Irileth jerked her pointed chin towards the two travelers, "Are responsible for its defeat. They fought with skill, admirable skill."

Balgruuf arrived at his seat, eyeing them wearily as he sat with knees spread wide. He remained quiet.

"Warriors indeed, for such praise to be coming from you. How did it end?"

"After killing many of our troops, the dragon was caught with arrow in the cheek by that one." She gestured to Sasuke, then to Naruto, "Then this one mounted the dragon and thrust a sword through its skull."

Sasuke found he admired the clinical detachment with which Irileth succinctly informed Balgruuf of their work.

"By Gods!" The Jarl looked as though he was about to leap to his feet. "Surely no one could be so foolish!"

"If anyone were to be so foolish, it would be my companion. Do not let it surprise you." Sasuke told him dryly. He was pleased with the steady, commanding timbre of his voice.

The Jarl laid his eyes on him, searching for answers he would never find. "Who...who are…"

"My lord."

To Sasuke's surprise, it was Ireleth who spoke up. She took a step towards her Jarl.

"My lord, I do not think we should inquire into the history of these two men."

Balgruuf turned sharply to her. "Why not? You do not give flippant flattery! If they are such fit warriors as you say, they would serve best alongside you in my personal defense and I must know their history. Do you not want the best for our realm?" He snapped.

She looked at Sasuke and his companion, an expression on her face that he found unreadable. She stared into Sasuke's face. "I think we should let them go."

Instead of feeling relief, Sasuke's stomach dropped.

"These are warriors like our keep has never seen!" At his words, Ireleth flinched minutely, as if slapped. If he noticed, he didn't react. "I demand to know where such men were taught!"

Irileth took another step towards Balgruuf and lowered her voice even more. "My lord. Our men and women fight valiantly for you, with loyalty and honor. There is a reason we have never seen warriors like these before... They are not crafted in the light."

Sasuke felt his companion tense beside him, and he felt a prickle of anxiety down the back of his neck. This is exactly what he had been worried for, worried she would see through them. But why would she speak in their defense? How much did she know?

"Those who fight with bravery in their hearts will go far. Those who use the aid of dark magic will go farther. They have helped us today, but their allegiance lies not with us. If they stay, the truth about them will be exposed and you will be thrown out of this keep. I stand with you my lord, but I advise you with all of my knowledge. Let them go."

Balgruuf leaned back into his throne, a weary expression on his face. He finally raised his head to look at the two warriors who were very nearly his. "You were not just passing through Helgen that day."

It was not a question. Neither man answered.

"If these men belong to the name you will not speak, why should I not finish what began in Helgen? Someone there must know their crimes."

"Because if you execute the only travelers that have brought good news since the war began, Whiterun may not recover." Irileth glanced at Naruto, specifically. "Did anyone else survive?"

"No." Naruto answered her.

It was a lie. He didn't care.

Irileth nodded,her voice quiet once again. "We must be strong. The dragon attacked, it was defeated by heroes. Let this be the way our history is written."

The Jarl sunk his head into his hands in an unusual display of exhaustion. The great hall waited in silence for his decision, Sasuke thinking as far ahead as he could in as many different angles without losing his mind.

Balgruuf finally lifted his head again. His eyes were dark and tired. His words carried the weight that Whiterun wrought on his heart.

"I leave you to what you must do. You may stay until you have the provisions you need to continue. When you are gone, it will be said the brave travelers have sought wisdom from the Graybeards." The Jarl hesitated. "I thank you, for protecting my people. My steward will give you the reward you deserve."

Sasuke glanced to Naruto, who bowed to the Jarl. Sasuke followed suit, before turning swiftly to find their gold. The sooner they escaped, the better.

The steward was a small, balding rail of a man who waited for them by the gates. He had not heard their exchange, and seemed to be confused with their haste. Naruto smiled at him, grasping his hand in a friendly shake that melted the distaste off the man's face. They accepted the two weighty sacks and left the keep.

Sasuke could not describe the relief he felt. They had been exposed, but they had gotten away. His chest was light, heart beating erratically. It was too good to be true.

Beside him, Naruto let out a heavy breath and stretched his arms over his head. "Well Sasuke, I think that might have been the first break we have gotten in over a hundred years."

Sasuke very nearly tripped on his own foot.

Naruto laughed.

Sasuke shoved him, but it didn't elicit the irritation he had hoped for. Naruto laughed at him again, and Sasuke didn't feel annoyed.

They made their way down the many steps from the keep, into the market district where a celebration reigned. Many of the stands were emptied, abandoned in favor of levity.

"Let's hurry, before the shops close."

Naruto nodded, and they ducked into the nearest trader. The Breton's wares were fair, despite his bizarre manner, and they managed to fill a satchel with food and a few well needed potions without putting too much of a dent in their earnings.

They were heading to catch the War Maiden, when a young man in plainclothes stopped them.

"Hello, I believe I have a letter for you."

Sasuke immediately felt on edge, but Naruto hardly paused in his stride. He clapped the courier on his shoulder. "Nah, my friend. I think you mean that for someone else."

The confused courier stumbled after them. "Hey, wait! But you're the travelers, right?"

Naruto stopped and Sasuke felt his concern blossom into something close to panic. He knew they had gotten off too easily with the Jarl. The next ball was about to drop.

"What?" Naruto turned around to talk with the man. "You are sure?"

"Absolutely. Here, I've got a lot to do today. If you are the travelers from Riverrun, please take this letter."

Naruto accepted it and the young courier hastily left them.

"If it was sent to us as the travelers from Riverrun, it could be from Tsunade."

Sasuke set his mouth in a thin line, but he didn't respond.

Naruto broke the seal of blue-black wax and froze when he unfurled the note.

The letter was nothing more than a black palm print, looking stark and haunted against the pale paper. Below it were written two words;

We know.

Sasuke felt his blood run cold. He was off like a bullet after the courier, weaving and ducking through the drunken crowd as fast as his legs could carry him. He finally reached the courier, seizing his arm roughly and pulling him into an alley between the nearest buildings. Sasuke was about to threaten a sudden, excruciating death should his next question not be answered, but Naruto appeared beside him. Deftly he stepped between them, taking Sasuke's hand from where it lay on the man and replacing it with his own. He was speaking before Sasuke could even react to having been shoved aside.

"Hey," Naruto's voice was honey; sweet and soothing. "Sorry to grab you like this, we simply have a question for you. We mean you no harm."

With the last of his words, Naruto's hand moved up and down the courier's bicep in a reassuring motion. The other man stared at Naruto, while Sasuke could only watch as the eyes of their captive became somewhat glassy, and his lips parted gently. The fear and confusion slid from his face to be replaced with a soft smile.

"Oh," He said, eyebrows raising. He sounded surprised and hazy, but not the least unwelcoming. "Oh, of course. What..what can I do for you?"

Naruto spared Sasuke a look, a quick, superior, look.

Sasuke snarled at him, his fury at Naruto's interference overriding any pleasure that the tactic had worked. It beat hot in his cheeks despite the cold air, adrenaline still pulsing through his body.

Naruto kept his hand on the courier's arm, but his tone was stern. "We need to know who gave you that letter, the one you have to us."

"I..I do not know who she was."

"She? A woman gave you this?" Naruto held the letter up to the courier's view, careful to keep it closed.

The other man frowned. "Well, I think it was a woman. I couldn't really tell, she was in a dark black robe. Wasn't anyone I recognized. She sound familiar to you?"

Again, Naruto looked to Sasuke. He recognized how much attention they were drawing to a dangerous situation, a thought that gave no solace to his rage. He glanced at the courier, manipulating his appearance to seem neutral. He took a slight step back to lean casually against the wall. "Not in the slightest. Whoever it was, they sound nefarious. Are you sure she wanted his for us?'

There was no doubt in his own mind, but they needed to cover their tracks as much as they could from this point on.

He nodded. "They said, 'the two travelers', the ones with Najada and Ireleth. I know all the other guards in this town, I'm pretty sure it was meant for you."

Naruto laughed a loud, disarming laugh. "Well friend," He said to Sasuke, "Someone is just tryin' to scare us outta their town. We're on our way out anyway, I am sure we won't cause a bit of trouble."

The stranger smiled at them, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Ah, sometimes that happens. I am sorry, I wouldn't have passed it along if I knew."

Naruto clapped him on the shoulder. "'Course not. You seem a better lad than that. Can I buy you a drink?"

Sasuke shot a frigid glare at Naruto, but to his relief the courier shook his head.

"No, thank you, but I've got a few more letters to deliver. Safe travels." He said, leaving the alley.

When Naruto turned back to Sasuke, his face was grim. He held up the letter again. "I have a very bad feeling about this."

Sasuke kicked away from the wall. "I do, too. Why do you think we were targeted?"

Naruto ran a frustrated hand through his rough, blond locks. "I have no idea. I have no idea about any of this. The only thing I can think to do is go to the Graybeards and ask them. Maybe they have answers."

Sasuke felt his stomach in knots from the stress, but he nodded determinedly anyway.

They left the alley, entering back into the bustle of the streets and picking up their pace. Sasuke needed to get them out of the city, where anyone who may be following them could be quickly and cleanly disposed of. Being out in the open and so well known was farther from his comfort zone than he had ever been.

Tenten was working her forge diligently when they arrived, wasting no time in aiding them.

"Celebration is not for the workers," She told them as she sweat over the bellows. "It is my job to replenish what was lost today."

She quickly tuned their armor and upgraded their weapons, wishing them luck on their journey to the Graybeards.

They paid her well and beat it from the city. Sasuke's boots pounded along the dusty trail, and he waited with each step for his anxiety to ease.

To his misfortune, the sinking feeling in his gut, the one that had saved him so many times, was not being alleviated by the distance from the town. Just as they when they rounded an enormous rock that would finally take the city out of sight, they were met with a terrible sight.

Waiting for them was an overturned carriage. A horse was nowhere to be found, but blood was leaking out from under the side. The sight sent him on edge, and he felt his heart pound. This wasn't right.

"What's that? Oh, shit!" Naruto made to bolt to the carriage but Sasuke grabbed him just in time. Naruto's reaction solidified his worries, this was obviously a trap.

"What the fuck, Naruto!"

Naruto tried to jerk his arm away but Sasuke held it firm. "What the fuck to YOU, Sasuke, someone is hurt!"

Naruto pointed to the blood, but Sasuke didn't let up. He felt half crazed between his panic and fury. "Gods! What are you, a fucking hero? Did I miss the bard belching your praises into a broken loot? This is OBVIOUSLY a trap!"

Naruto finally broke free of his arm, but he didn't run. He got into Sasuke's face and snarled, "It's a goddamn carriage you lunatic! What the hell makes you think it's a trap?"

"Maybe the goddamn murder-hand, Naruto!" Sasuke was shouting. He couldn't remember a time that he felt like he had so little control of himself.

Naruto opened his mouth to yell back at him, but before he could there came the soft cry of a child from the over-turned carriage.

"Please...help me…"

Sasuke felt his blood turn to ice. Naruto's face contorted in horror before running from Sasuke. He sprinted to the carriage and leapt over the wheel, ducking out of Sasuke's sight.

"Are you alri-"

Silence followed Naruto's broken sentence.

It took two heartbeats for Sasuke to realize his fears were officially confirmed. He drew his weapon and crept silently around the other side of the carriage. He rounded the side to see a figure in a black robe standing over a crumpled Naruto. Sasuke moved to hurl his knife into the stranger's back, but before he could let it loose there was a stabbing pain in the back of his leg. It was so intense he stumbled, and within seconds his vision was blurring. He lost consciousness.

* * *

When Sasuke opened his eyes, his world was black. He breathed in, drawing the burlap sack over his head towards his mouth. He pushed it back out just as fast, fighting to contain his panic.

"Ahh, you're awake."

A woman's voice called from somewhere to his left. Sasuke felt his hands tied together behind his back, but his feet were free. He was laying on his side against hard, cold ground. Leveraging off his shoulder, Sasuke got his feet beneath him so he could rest on his knees. Doing so caused only minor aches from his muscles, and he reasoned he couldn't have been out for very long.

As soon as he did this, Sasuke heard footsteps moving towards him. They slowed and came to rest before him.

"It is a fine trick, that poison, wouldn't you say?" She trailed the knife along his neck, running it along one side and down to the other across the sack he wore over his head. "Enough to drug you into sleep, so we may take our time with your unconscious form, yet not enough to kill you."

On her last words, she sliced upwards, her knife flying through the rough material as though it were silk. Expertly missing the soft flesh of his face, she freed Sasuke's vision as the sack fell helplessly to the side. He blinked the sweat from his eyes and tried to take in the room as fast as he could without looking panicked. Three more people stood behind the woman before him; an enormous Nord, an Argonian and a wood elf. She was tall and slim with cruelty betrayed by the smile on her lips. They all wore blood red leather armor, packed with pouches of weapons and vials.

Naruto was beside him, kneeled similarly. He was looking at Sasuke with a grim expression, his jaw tense. They had been brought alive, which meant torture, though to what end he couldn't say. To escape he would have to spill blood, and unless he was careful it would be their own.

The woman in front of him clicked her tongue in dismay. "They don't even look scared, Jugo. What do you think of that?"

"Kill them." Said the Argonian, his voice bored.

"I didn't ask you, Sui." She spat viciously, never taking her eyes off of Sasuke. She crouched down to get her face close to his, her eyes glinting with unholy mirth. "Tell me, little boy, what do you think we do to those who dare besmirch our name?"

Sasuke took her stare with a stony expression, betraying nothing as his mind worked. They had only been in this realm for days, he wracked his brain for whom they could have pissed off enough to kidnap them. He doubted it had been the Stormcloacks, they seemed to be on their good side. Perhaps then, the Imperials? Though the cloak, dagger and torture didn't seem likely tools of the law. Most likely, they had disrupted some local group between Riverwood and Whiterun. But who, and how?

Not getting the reaction she desired, the woman stood and quickly cleared the disappointment from her face. When she spoke again her voice had returned to the sultry timbre from before. "Although I have to say, boys, I was...impressed with your work."

She stalked around them like a saber cat toying with it's food. "It's not easy work to dismember four necromancers, let alone to murder two more."

Sasuke's body tensed.

Her piercing eyes didn't miss it. "Ahh, so you are guilty. You know the crime of which I speak. So tell me, boys...why did you have to impersonate the realm's most deadly guild, hmm? Why did you credit us with such devious, if amature crimes?"

Naruto spoke to her, his voice firm. "We never impersonated anyone."

Her eyes flashed, and Sasuke felt as though that had been a mistake. In a second, she was towering over Naruto. "But you were willing to die under our name? You refused to take responsibility for your work, you would have let us suffer the weight of your glory? Why!" She was shouting down at him by the end of her tirade.

"We did not-"

Sasuke was slapped hard across the face, the sting much worse than it should have been. He panicked at the thought of poison in her gloves.

"SILENCE! We spare no mercy to those who kill in place of the Dark Brotherhood!"

Their captor raised her blade to strike, but was stopped by a shout from the wood elf girl.

"Anko, NO!"

But it was too late; before she could react, the woman was caught in the chest by Naruto's full body. He had launched himself at her with enough force to knock her to the ground. Sasuke dropped to his side to kick at her wrist, which broke with a sickening crunch and sent the knife flying across the room.

Anko's scream was more rage than pain.

Sasuke got to his knees once more, ready to fight off their next attacker, only to see none. The enormous Nord that had been called Jugo had fallen to the ground where he convulsed violently. The Argonian and the wood elf were kneeled by his body, completely unconcerned by what was happening behind them.

Anko punched Naruto hard in his stomach, causing him to fall away from her. She jumped to her feet, barking at her comrades. "What's going on?"

The Argonian turned away from the seizing Nord, his face somber. "Our Mother screams."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I do have a serious question for you all though! I have been getting amazing feedback on this fanfiction in particular and I'd like your help with my next decision. I've been torn between writing these two ways;

Writing them as fast as I can, with few edits and posting quickly, OR

Taking my time, writing with inspiration as I feel it, with much thought and heavy editing.

I know I am my own worst critic, and I know this is only fanfiction, but I care a lot about the fanfiction community and quality of the stories. You can private message me your thoughts or review to cast a vote!


End file.
